AMOR AO CUBO
by Claudia Winchester
Summary: Jensen namora Misha. Jared é o melhor amigo dos dois, mas é apaixonado por Jensen e sofre em silêncio. Uma tragédia inesperada mudará totalmente o rumo de suas vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke. Se Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles e Misha Collins são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional sem fins lucrativos.

**Pairing: **Jensen/Misha, Jensen/Jared

**Gêneros: **Lemon, Universo Alternativo, Romance, Angst, Drama.

**Avisos:** Nudez, Homossexualidade, Sexo.

**Sinopse:** Jensen namora Misha. Jared é o melhor amigo dos dois, mas é apaixonado por Jensen e sofre em silêncio. Uma tragédia inesperada mudará totalmente o rumo de suas vidas.

**Beta:** Eu mesma! Não culpem a Pérola pelos erros... XD

Essa fic tem **Jensha** e **Padackles**. Espero que curtam!

**AMOR AO CUBO**

Ele acordou assustado e as imagens, por alguns instantes, pareceram confusas.

Pensou em levantar, mas estava tão frio que acabou desistindo. Apenas ficou olhando para o quarto escuro se lembrando do sonho que tivera.

Isso sempre acontecia naquela data e ele nada podia fazer. Mas, mesmo após alguns anos, esse sonho ainda o fazia se sentir triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

- Tudo bem amor? – A pessoa deitada ao seu lado perguntou meio sonolento.

- Tudo. – Ele respondeu num sussurro.

- Teve aquele sonho? – A pessoa perguntou num tom preocupado.

- Tive.

- Quer conversar?

- Não, está tudo bem. Vamos dormir.

**Capítulo 1**

Finalmente o fim de semana tão esperado havia chegado. Jensen olhou para o despertador, notando desesperado que estava mais do que atrasado. Eles iam passar para buscá-lo a qualquer momento e ele não havia tomado nem banho ainda. Pulou da cama e se espreguiçou sorrindo, imaginando que aquele fim de semana seria perfeito, afinal ele estaria com as duas pessoas que mais amava no mundo.

Misha, que era seu namorado e Jared, que era o melhor amigo deles.

Eles iriam viajar para a tranquila cidade de _Centennial_, a cerca de 30 km dali. Jensen já havia consultado o serviço de meteorologia que dizia que os próximos dias seriam ensolarados e quentes. Mesmo assim, abriu a cortina de seu quarto para verificar se o tempo estava bom mesmo e se deparou com um dia incrivelmente lindo. O céu estava azul, não tinha nenhuma nuvem e o sol batia nas árvores que tinham na sua rua. Em toda sua vida nunca se sentira tão feliz e realizado como naquele instante. Estava com o homem que amava e tinha Jared junto com eles.

Correu os olhos pela enorme mala que estava no chão e sorriu, imaginando o que eles falariam quando a vissem. O mesmo de sempre naturalmente, mas tudo que ele levava era necessário. Eles, com certeza, levariam somente duas peças de roupa cada um e mais nada, como sempre faziam. Então Jensen teria que levar shampoo, condicionador, protetor solar e muitas outras coisas mais, que tanto Misha quanto Jared sempre achavam desnecessárias.

Ligou para Misha e ele disse que chegariam em meia hora, o que daria tempo suficiente para ele se arrumar e terminar de juntar as últimas coisas.

Era o feriado de 4 de Julho e eles tinham preparado essa viagem desde o início do mês anterior. Já tinham tido várias "brigas" sobre como chegariam ao lugar, os pontos que visitariam, onde comeriam e tantas outras coisas que Jensen não queria nem lembrar. Como ele sempre era o mais centrado dos três, tinha reservado o hotel com bastante antecedência, para não correrem o risco de perderem a reserva e terem que ficar em algum "chiqueiro", como Jared chamava quando viajavam e tinham que passar a noite em algum lugar na estrada.

Abriu seu armário e tentou escolher uma roupa confortável e bonita ao mesmo tempo. Depois de ficar quase dez minutos tentando decidir o que vestir, finalmente Jensen escolheu uma bermuda preta e uma camiseta azul que Misha havia lhe dado de presente na semana passada quando voltou de uma viagem ao Canadá. Pegou seu tênis e meias brancas, junto com uma boxer branca de algodão. Colocou sua roupa cuidadosamente em cima da cama e foi para o banheiro, notando que teria que tomar banho e se arrumar em menos de quinze minutos.

De repente, a lembrança de como ele conhecera Misha e Jared veio a sua cabeça e Jensen sorriu.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

Era o primeiro dia de aula em _Laramie High School_, em _Laramie_, no estado de _Wyoming_ e Jensen chegou nervoso na escola naquela manhã. Era tudo novo e o loiro não conhecia ninguém, já que havia se mudado de _Detroit, Michigan,_ há poucas semanas. Notou que algumas pessoas o olhavam enquanto ele passava e ficou mais envergonhado ainda, pois era muito tímido e reservado. Sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore afastada de todos e pensou que não queria estar ali. Queria estar junto de seus antigos amigos e uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto, o deixando furioso, já que não gostava de demonstrar seus sentimentos na frente de ninguém.

Ouviu gritos e olhou na direção do aglomerado de pessoas que pareciam se divertir com alguma coisa. Imediatamente notou que dois rapazes olhavam para ele e sorriam. Para seu desespero, eles cochicharam alguma coisa e começaram a andar na sua direção.

Conforme se aproximavam, Jensen pode notar que eles eram muito bonitos. Um era alto, moreno, tinha um físico impressionante e seu sorriso parecia de comercial de creme dental. O outro era um pouco mais baixo, também tinha cabelos escuros, olhos azuis e pela manga da camisa podia notar a parte de uma tatuagem no braço esquerdo, o que dava um ar de badboy a ele.

- E aí? Você é novo por aqui? – O mais baixo perguntou, procurando um papel dentro de seu livro e em seguida encarando o loiro.

- Sou... – Jensen respondeu meio sem vontade.

- Oi, meu nome é Misha e esse é meu amigo Jared. – O moreno mais baixo disse estendendo a mão para o loiro, que simplesmente ignorou.

Como Jensen não respondeu, Misha continuou.

- Hoje vai ter uma festa na casa do Jared. Pra comemorar o início das aulas, sabe? – Ele falou sorrindo sarcasticamente como se fosse necessária uma festa para que os alunos aguentassem mais um semestre na escola. – Viemos aqui para te convidar.

- E por quê? – Jensen perguntou sem entender o que aqueles dois caras estavam fazendo ali. – Eu nem conheço vocês.

- Mais um motivo para você ir. – Misha falou sem se intimidar pela atitude do loiro, que no fundo era mais por timidez do que por outra coisa.

Jensen pensou por alguns segundos e pegou o papel que o tal Misha estendia em sua direção. Era realmente um convite para uma festa.

- Qual o seu nome? – Jared perguntou. Jensen viu que ele estava meio sem graça e imediatamente gostou dele.

- Jensen. – Ele respondeu.

- Então te esperamos mais tarde Jensen! – Misha falou e saiu acenando, seguido por Jared.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Quando colocou a blusa, a campainha tocou. Jensen já conseguia ouvir as risadas do lado de fora da porta.

_Idiotas!_ Pensou divertido enquanto um sorriso se formava em seu rosto.

Ele abriu a porta e eles estavam parados sorrindo. Ainda pareciam aqueles dois garotos que o haviam convidado para aquela festa há mais de cinco anos. Na época, Jensen nunca poderia imaginar que eles se tornariam tão importantes em sua vida.

- Tá pronto amor? – Misha perguntou o abraçando e beijando sua boca intensamente, o deixando sem ar.

- Quase... – Jensen respondeu, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Vamos logo, chega de agarramento vocês dois! – Jared disse um pouco incomodado com a cena.

- Tá apressadinho só porque não quer se atrasar com a Cassidy, né? - Disse Misha brincando.

- Quem? – Perguntou Jensen.

- A namoradinha dele. - Falou Misha deixando seu amigo vermelho. - Jared convidou a Cassidy para ir conosco na viagem.

- Ela não é minha namorada! Você a conhece Jen.

- Não estou lembrando de ninguém com esse nome... – Jensen disse irritado por Jared não ter falado nada sobre isso.

- Katie Cassidy, do curso de _moda._ – Falou Misha, imitando uma modelo na passarela.

Jared ficou ainda mais sem graça, pois ele sabia que curso de moda comparado com os cursos de Arquitetura, Jornalismo e História da Arte que Misha, ele e Jensen faziam respectivamente, era um curso considerado frívolo na Universidade de Wyoming.

- Ela pretende ser uma estilista famosa e ela _não_ é minha namorada. – Disse Jared, frisando bastante o _não_. – E eu só a estou levando pra não ter que ficar segurando vela, como sempre.

- Vamos logo então, para a _Srta. Moda_ não ficar esperando! – Jensen interrompeu bastante irritado com essa inesperada novidade.

Jared e Misha se entreolharam sem entender o porquê da irritação repentina do loiro e começaram a arrumar as coisas no carro. Como sempre, Jensen estava levando coisas demais e foi alvo das piadas deles.

- Jen, eu não te disse que não era para levar a casa toda? – Jared brincou.

- Não enche porra! – Jensen respondeu rispidamente, deixando o moreno preocupado.

-Desculpe, tô brincando. Tá tudo bem? – Perguntou Jared se aproximando do loiro.

- Tirando o fato que eu só soube agora que estamos levando uma pessoa desconhecida na viagem que estamos programando há um mês... – Jensen se virou para o amigo e cruzou os braços. – Está tudo ótimo Jared!

- Desculpe Jen. Eu não achei que fosse ficar tão incomodado... – Jared colocou as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça e baixou a cabeça. – Se você quiser, eu e a Katie ficamos.

- Era só o que faltava! – Jensen falou alto revirando os olhos. – Então agora você não quer mais ir à _nossa_ viagem só para ficar com a _Srta. Moda_?

- Não é isso que eu estou falando! Pelo amor de Deus! – Jared colocou a última bolsa na mala do carro e o olhou sorrindo confuso. – Que diabos está acontecendo com você Jensen?

- Ela é uma estranha Jared! – O loiro falou se aproximando dele. – Pôxa, eu nem conheço essa garota e você já quer levá-la para viajar com a gente...

- Ela não é tão desconhecida assim amor. Jared a conhece _muito_ bem. Não é Jared? – Disse Misha zoando, abraçando o loiro por trás.

- Vamos logo! – Disse Jensen, agora visivelmente irritado.

Sob os olhares surpresos de Jared e Misha, que na verdade, estavam tentando controlar uma risada, os três entraram no carro e se dirigiram rumo à casa de Katie.

Jared estava, na verdade, preocupado com Jensen. Ele nunca tinha agido assim em todos esses anos e aquilo mexeu com o moreno de alguma forma.

Jensen pensava em porque Jared resolvera levar uma garota e não um homem, já que ele era assumidamente bissexual. Se bem que se fosse um homem, Jensen se sentiria pior ainda.

Ao chegarem, Katie já esperava na porta. Jared saltou para ajudar com a mala e ela entrou no carro. Jensen, internamente, achou um absurdo que uma mulher levasse somente uma pequena mala, pois aquilo que a _Srta. Moda_ levava não era suficiente nem para um dia quanto mais para uma viagem de três dias.

- Olá, como vai? Meu nome é Katie. – A garota disse cumprimentando Misha e estendeu a mão para o loiro, que a cumprimentou muito sem vontade. – Então você é o famoso Jensen?

Jared se mexeu no banco, se sentindo um pouco desconfortável pelo comentário de Katie.

- Famoso? – Jensen perguntou, olhando para o moreno por cima dos óculos escuros. Jared deu de ombros, como se dissesse que não sabia do que Katie estava falando.

A garota sorriu e beijou Jared demoradamente, causando um constrangimento geral.

Agora que a tinha visto, Jensen sabia quem ela era. Sua fama na faculdade não era das melhores e sentiu uma pontinha de pena de Jared. Katie não era, definitivamente, uma garota para namorar. Ela era daquele tipo que só brincava com os caras e depois dava um belo pé na bunda.

- Bom, vamos pegar a estrada, galera! – Disse Misha, animado, tirando Jensen de seu devaneio.

Durante toda a viagem, o loiro observou Katie minuciosamente. Ela era bonita, loira, e para sua surpresa muito inteligente, comunicativa e engraçada, o que o deixou mais puto ainda.

- Você está calado amor, o que houve? – Perguntou Misha, um pouco preocupado, pois seu namorado sempre era o mais animado durante as viagens.

- Tô com um pouco de sono... Não é nada. – Mentiu se sentindo culpado por ter agido de uma forma tão descabida. Ele não deveria se sentir assim, afinal, Misha era seu namorado e Jared era somente seu amigo. Mais nada!

Jensen ficou se perguntando o motivo de sua irritação. Qual o problema de Jared ter convidado a Katie para a viagem? Afinal de contas, Jensen sempre se sentia mal pelo moreno quando viajavam, porque ele estava sempre sozinho.

O loiro passou o resto da viagem tentando entender se a sua irritação era mesmo porque não o tinham avisado antes da presença da garota ou algum outro motivo que ele na verdade ele não ousaria admitir?

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo**

- Podemos conversar um pouco? – Misha perguntou beijando a nuca do loiro.

- Claro... Sobre o que você quer conversar? – Jensen se virou, o abraçando pelo pescoço e depois colocou seu rosto no peito de Misha, ouvindo o coração dele batendo um pouco acelerado.

- Desculpe Jen, mas está acontecendo alguma coisa que você não quer me contar? – Misha perguntou enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele lentamente.

- Claro que não Misha! Que besteira! – Jensen respondeu tento a confirmação de que o namorado tinha percebido a reação dele e ficou com medo. O que menos queria, era que Misha ficasse desconfiado de alguma coisa ou que acabassem brigando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esclarecendo: Essa fic já foi postada no Nyah, mas como foi excluída, estou repostando aqui. Talvez poste mais de um Cap. por semana, já que ela já está completa. **

**Obrigado pelos comentários! **

**BJ**

**Capítulo 2**

_Centennial_ era uma cidade muito agradável, com um charme histórico que atraía muitos visitantes. Além da gastronomia, teatros e museus que eram famosos, as oportunidades de lazer durante todo o ano incluíam caminhadas, ciclismo, camping, passeios a cavalo entre outros. Eles haviam programado várias atividades para o feriado, mas Jensen não se sentia muito animado.

O chalé onde ficariam tinha dois quartos, uma pequena sala, cozinha, banheiro e uma varanda enorme com uma vista espetacular. Enfim, tudo estava perfeito, exceto pelo fato que Jensen estava estranho e distante de todos.

Depois que se acomodaram confortavelmente no chalé, Misha e Jared resolveram dar uma volta pelo lugar.

- Vamos? – Misha perguntou para o namorado, o abraçando carinhosamente por trás, beijando sua orelha.

- Vão vocês... Não estou com vontade de sair. – Jensen queria descansar um pouco da viajem, mas sabia que seu desanimo era por outro motivo, mesmo que ele não soubesse qual era.

- Qual é o problema Jensen? – Misha perguntou, já se sentindo chateado com as atitudes do namorado. – A gente programou esse fim de semana durante várias semanas e agora você vai ficar assim com essa cara? Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

Jensen também queria entender a razão de estar se sentindo tão aborrecido. Não podia ser simplesmente pelo fato de Jared ter trazido uma garota. Ou podia?

- Desculpe Misha. – Jensen se virou para o namorado e o beijou longamente. Ele o amava e não deixaria que nada, nem ninguém, estragassem o tempo que eles passariam juntos antes do moreno ir para o estágio no Canadá. – Vamos sim. Vou trocar de roupa e encontro vocês lá fora.

- Tem certeza que você está legal? – Misha perguntou acariciando os cabelos do loiro.

- Claro que sim! Foi só uma dor de cabeça que já está quase passando... – Jensen falou sorrindo, vendo o rosto de Misha se iluminar.

- Eu te amo Jensen. – Misha disse e o abraçou mais forte do que o normal.

- Eu também... – O loiro falou sinceramente e o beijou.

Eles já estavam juntos há quase quatro anos e a cada dia, Misha se mostrava mais romântico e carinhoso. Nunca na vida, Jensen imaginou poder estar com uma pessoa como Collins. Ele era maravilhoso em todos os sentidos e ás vezes, Jensen tinha a estranha sensação de estar vivendo um sonho e que de repente, iria acordar e ele não estaria mais ali.

- Qual o problema dele Misha? – Jared perguntou quando Jensen entrou no quarto e Misha foi para a cozinha beber água. – Está tudo bem?

- Está sim... Eu acho. – Misha respondeu mesmo sem ter certeza e passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Ele disse que estava com dor de cabeça, mas já está passando.

- Será que foi porque eu trouxe a Katie e não falei nada para ele? – Jared perguntou, se sentindo de repente culpado.

- Claro que não! Por que ele ficaria chateado com isso? – Misha sorriu ao responder.

Jared somente deu de ombros e sorriu, guardando para si a sensação de que havia alguma coisa a mais nessa reação de Jensen. O coração de Jared batia um pouco mais acelerado, mas ele sabia no íntimo, que o loiro tinha feito a escolha certa. Misha era o cara certo para Jensen e ele seria eternamente o melhor amigo e nada mais.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Jared olhava para a cena sem acreditar realmente no que via.

Depois de mais ou menos um ano de amizade, Jensen decidira ficar com Misha numa festa. Jared não conseguia imaginar um casal que combinasse mais do que eles dois, mesmo sabendo que no fundo era ele quem queria estar ali no lugar do amigo. Mas isso ele não confessaria a ninguém. Nunca.

Durante o ano que havia se passado, Jared nunca tivera coragem de se declarar para Jensen. Misha, no entanto, sempre dava indiretas que eram mais "diretas" do que outra coisa, presentes, sempre o convidava para sair e outras cantadas. Jared se sentia intimidado pelas investidas incansáveis do amigo e achava que o loiro de certa forma correspondia quando Misha o cantava. Decidiu então que "_tiraria seu time de campo_" para não atrapalhar.

Naquele dia em que Jensen realmente decidiu ficar com Misha, foi como se o tivessem apunhalado pelas costas, mas Jared sabia que não se tratava disso, pois ele nunca havia se declarado para Jensen e se dependesse dele, o loiro jamais saberia dos sentimentos que nutria dentro de seu coração.

Desde aquele dia em que o viu sentado embaixo da árvore no primeiro dia de aula, sentiu uma coisa diferente. No início não sabia o que era, mas depois descobriu que estava perdidamente apaixonado por Jensen. Na verdade, Jared se sentia confuso, pois hora ele achava que não tinha chance, hora ele achava que Jen estava interessado nele, mas como Jared já sabia do interesse de Misha, ele não conseguiu lutar pelo loiro, por mais que o amasse.

Os dois vieram na direção dele sorrindo com cara de apaixonados e pararam na frente dele.

- Jared, quero te apresentar meu namorado! – Misha disse em tom de brincadeira, como se o amigo não o conhecesse. – Esse é o Jensen.

- Oi Jensen... – Jared tentou disfarçar a decepção em sua voz e sorriu, apertando a mão do amigo, quando sua vontade era abraçá-lo e beijá-lo.

- Jared, vem cá...! – Jensen puxou Jared pela manga da camisa e o abraçou forte. – Vocês são as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida!

- Parabéns Jensen. – Jared falou, sentindo o perfume delicioso que vinha dos cabelos dele e que ele amava. – Espero que você seja feliz!

- Eu já sou Jared! – Jensen se afastou do moreno e abraçou Misha, o beijando em seguida.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Depois de passarem o dia inteiro aproveitando todos os passeios que haviam programado, resolveram voltar ao chalé para tomarem banho e descansarem um pouco antes do jantar.

Durante o passeio, Jensen não conseguiu aproveitar, nem prestar atenção em quase nada, pois sua atenção estava voltada em acompanhar os passos de Jared e Katie, mas ele tinha disfarçado muito bem e ninguém percebera. Misha estava curtindo tanto, que não seria justo acabar com a alegria do namorado.

Mesmo porque nem o loiro sabia o motivo daquele mau humor repentino. Sua vontade era ir embora para casa e esquecer aquele dia, mas não podia e teve que sorrir quando sua vontade era gritar. Teve que se esforçar ao máximo para prestar atenção às idiotices que a Srta. Moda falava e fingir que achava tudo interessante.

Estavam todos na sala, conversando e Katie a todo o momento falava alguma coisa no ouvido de Jared, que ria e a beijava, deixando Jensen mais irritado do que ele já estava.

- Amor, sabe aquele restaurante que eu te falei enquanto passávamos perto da igreja? – Misha perguntou animado, olhando para Jensen.

- Sei... – Jensen mentiu, pois nem lembrava que o namorado havia comentado sobre alguma coisa.

- A gente podia ir jantar lá. O que você acha? – Misha falou beijando o pescoço do namorado. – Parecia bem romântico.

- Tudo bem... – Jensen falou sorrindo e passando a mão nos cabelos do namorado.

- Quem vai tomar banho primeiro? – Jared perguntou animado, sorrindo para os amigos.

- Por mim tanto faz Jared. – O loiro fuzilou o amigo com os olhos se levantou, indo para a cozinha.

Jensen sabia que precisava se controlar, mas não estava conseguindo e tinha certeza que dessa vez, Misha havia percebido que alguma coisa séria estava acontecendo. Abriu a geladeira e pegou uma lata de cerveja, quando na verdade o que mais precisava, era de uma bebida um pouco mais forte.

- Podem ir primeiro. Depois a gente vai... – Misha falou sério e seguiu o namorado. Tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo.

Jared e Katie foram pegar suas roupas e em seguida entraram no banheiro se agarrando e rindo.

Misha entrou na cozinha e abraçou Jensen por trás, sentindo o namorado tenso. Imediatamente começou a fazer uma massagem em seus ombros, deixando Jensen totalmente arrepiado.

- Podemos conversar um pouco? – Misha perguntou beijando a nuca do loiro.

- Claro... Sobre o que você quer conversar? – Jensen se virou, o abraçando pelo pescoço e depois colocou as mão no peito de Misha, sentindo o coração dele bater um pouco acelerado.

- Desculpe Jen, mas está acontecendo alguma coisa que você não quer me contar? – Misha perguntou enquanto acariciava as costas dele lentamente.

- Claro que não Misha! Que besteira! – Jensen respondeu tento a confirmação de que o namorado tinha percebido a reação dele e ficou com medo. O que menos queria, era que acabassem brigando. Ainda mais por um motivo que nem ele sabia qual era.

- Tem certeza? – Misha perguntou o afastando um pouco para segurar seu rosto entre as mãos. – Você está estranho...

Jensen pensou por alguns segundos e decidiu que ia se controlar. Não queria estragar o passeio.

- Desculpa amor... – O loiro beijou o namorado. – Acho que é TPM!

- Mas você não tem TPM! Você é homem! – Misha gargalhou e fez uma careta engraçada.

- Mas agora eu tenho!... – Jensen riu da careta do namorado e os dois foram para o quarto separar suas roupas para o jantar.

Enquanto abriam a mala, Misha teve uma tontura e se sentou na cama.

- O que foi Misha? Tudo bem? – Jensen perguntou se aproximando dele.

- Não foi nada Jen... Acho que fiquei tonto. – Misha respondeu tentando sorrir, mas sua cabeça rodava tanto que estava difícil disfarçar.

Depois de alguns segundos, o mal estar passou e ele levantou da cama.

- Deve ser fome. – Misha riu ao falar. – Eu não comi quase nada hoje.

Jensen olhava para o namorado preocupado, mas quando ele o abraçou, o beijando intensamente, levando sua mão até o membro do loiro, Jensen relaxou e os dois seguiram para o banheiro que já estava vazio.

Para o alívio de todos, principalmente de Jensen, o jantar transcorreu tranquilamente e todos se divertiram, conversando e rindo descontraidamente.

Todos se sentiam cansados, mas felizes pelo dia maravilhoso que haviam passado juntos.

- Vamos embora? – Jared perguntou acenando para o garçom, pedindo a conta – Estou morto!

- Vamos sim... Eu também estou cansado. – Misha falou sorrindo e abraçou Jensen, que sorriu de volta.

A noite estava agradavelmente fresca e a lua cheia ajudava a deixar o céu estrelado ainda mais bonito.

- O que a gente vai fazer amanhã? – Jared se virou animado para olhar os amigos.

- A gente nem descansou e você já está pensando no que vai fazer amanhã Jared? – O loiro perguntou de forma ríspida, como se estivesse dando uma bronca no moreno, deixando um clima desconfortável no grupo.

- Desculpa Jen... – Jared falou sem graça. Não esperava por uma resposta tão agressiva e se calou.

Misha olhou para o namorado e balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se dissesse que aquilo não estava certo. Que diabos estava acontecendo?

- Jared... Eu não queria... – Jensen disse, ainda sentindo o olhar reprovador de Misha sobre ele e se aproximou de Jared. – Desculpe...

- Tudo bem... – Jared pegou a mão de Katie e olhou diretamente para os amigos. – Nós vamos dar uma volta por aí.

- Jared... Vamos voltar para o chalé, por favor? – O loiro pediu se sentindo arrependido pela sua atitude totalmente ridícula.

Jared não respondeu e seguiu abraçando Katie, deixando Jensen sem reação olhando aquela cena que ele mesmo havia provocado.

- O que foi isso Jens? – Misha perguntou, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. – Jensen?

- Eu não sei Misha... – O loiro respondeu, sentindo uma vontade imensa de ir atrás de Jared.

- Eu já estou arrependido de ter vindo, sabia? Desde que a gente chegou você está estranho, mal humorado e chato. – Misha desabafou, fazendo com que o namorado baixasse a cabeça sem graça.

- Desculpa... – Jensen abraçou o namorado.

- Tudo bem... Mas o que está havendo? Você está me deixando preocupado. Você não é assim, eu te conheço. – Misha falou abraçando forte o loiro.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo... Me desculpe por estragar seu fim de semana e eu não queria falar assim com Jared.

- Tudo bem... – O moreno suspirou e abraçou o namorado. – Vamos voltar para o chalé e dormir. Amanhã é outro dia.

Misha não queria pensar no pior, mas estava claro que tinha algo errado com Jensen. Será que o loiro estava desconfiando do que ele tanto tentava esconder?

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo**

- Só se eu fosse cega para não perceber que você é totalmente apaixonado pelo namorado do seu amigo. – Katie disse calmamente. – Aliás, eu não sei como o Misha ainda não percebeu...

- Você está viajando! – Disse Jared com medo de ter dado muita bandeira.

- Jared, eu sei que você sai com homens também...

- Eu sei Katie, mas não é isso...

- E não é só da sua parte...

- O que? – O moreno se afastou mais dela e a olhou espantado.

- Vai me dizer que você nunca percebeu a forma como ele te olha? O jeito como fala com você? – Katie riu da ingenuidade dele.


	3. Chapter 3

**Obrigado por todos os reviews!**

**Espero que curtam mais um cap. BJ**

**Capítulo 3**

Misha e Jensen voltaram para o chalé abraçados e a primeira coisa que o loiro pensou quando entraram era se Jared estava bem.

- Será que o Jared está bem? – O loiro perguntou e sentou no sofá, se sentindo cansado.

- Com certeza ele deve estar bem. – Misha sentou ao lado dele e o beijou no rosto. – Mas depois você vai ter que conversar com ele sobre o que aconteceu hoje.

- Eu sei... Eu vou falar com ele depois. – O loiro se aconchegou nos braços do namorado.

- Vou tomar um banho... – Misha falou com a voz rouca. – Vem comigo?

- Vai você amor... Vou arrumar a nossa cama. – Jensen beijou a ponta do nariz de Misha e sorriu.

- Tudo bem... – O moreno levantou parecendo desolado e Jensen riu do namorado.

- Para de se fazer de vítima e toma banho direito, ouviu? – O loiro piscou o olho e beijou o namorado na boca.

- Pode deixar mamãe. – Misha riu e foi para o banheiro.

Jensen observou o namorado pegar o pijama e assim que ele fechou a porta do banheiro, o loiro se jogou na cama. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Por que tinha agido daquela forma? A imagem de Jared veio em sua mente e ele sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pela sua face. Não queria se sentir assim e, principalmente, não queria magoar Misha. Ele o amava e essa era mais uma razão para que parasse de agir como um maluco psicopata.

A água quente caía sobre as costas de Misha, relaxando seus músculos, mas sua mente não conseguia relaxar de jeito nenhum. O medo o invadia de uma forma tão intensa que ele chegou a sentir uma fisgada na boca do estômago. Ele não podia perder Jensen e só esse pensamento o fazia desmoronar. Não conseguiria guardar segredo por muito mais tempo e não sabia o que fazer. A dor que isso o causava era tão grande que ele chorou copiosamente no chuveiro.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Jared olhava para o amigo enquanto ele falava. Ele estava sentado no sofá, e Misha andava de um lado para o outro, gesticulando. De vez em quando ele parava de falar e passava as mãos pelos cabelos, como se estivesse perdido.

- Mas ninguém pode saber Jared... Ninguém! – Misha encarou o amigo e se sentou ao seu lado.

- O que? – Jared perguntou sem acreditar no que Misha havia acabado de dizer. – Você não pode estar falando sério!?

- O que você quer que eu faça Jared? – O moreno de olhos azuis colocou a cabeça entre as mãos desesperado.

- O que você acha? – Jared levantou e encheu o copo pela quarta vez. A única coisa que poderia fazer para tentar manter a calma depois de tudo que havia escutado era ingerir álcool. – Você não pode esconder uma coisa dessas!

- Eu sei... – Foi o que Misha conseguiu responder.

- Por quanto tempo você acha que vai conseguir mentir? Quanto tempo você acha que vai levar para que as pessoas descubram? Para que o Jensen descubra?

- Jared... – Misha olhou para o amigo. – Eu não tenho alternativa. E eu só posso confiar em você.

- Eu sinto muito, eu não sei o que te dizer... – Jared se sentou e falou, olhando para o amigo, pensando em tudo o que ele devia estar passando.

- Eu quero que você me ajude... – Misha se levantou e pegou um envelope dentro da gaveta da cômoda. - Jared... Guarda isso com você. – Misha lhe entregou o envelope.

Jared demorou alguns segundos para conseguir se mexer.

- Tudo bem, mas eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa. – Jared falou pegando o envelope.

- Qualquer coisa. – Misha falou sentando ao lado do amigo novamente.

- Você tem que contar para o Jensen.

- Eu não posso Jared!

- Ele não merece isso... – Jared falou tão baixo, que quase não deu para ouvir.

- Eu sei. E é por isso que você vai me ajudar, você sabe o que tem que ser feito caso não dê tempo de...

- Cara, não fala assim! – Interrompeu Jared quase gritando.

- Tudo bem, mas guarda isso muito bem guardado e pelo menos por enquanto guarde segredo, ok?

- Não sei por quanto tempo vou conseguir, mas tudo bem, vou fazer o que você está me pedindo. – Disse Jared com medo de suas próprias palavras.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Quando saiu do banheiro, Misha viu que o loiro estava dormindo e ficou com pena de acordá-lo. Pegou o cobertor nos pés da cama e o cobriu, beijando de leve seu rosto. Sentou-se ao lado dele na cama e ficou olhando aquele homem que ele amara desde o dia em que o viu sentado embaixo daquela árvore, sozinho, parecendo triste e zangado ao mesmo tempo. Ele tinha esnobado tanto ele quanto Jared e não pareceu nem um pouco interessado em aceitar o convite que ele lhe fizera.

Acariciou seus cabelos de leve e ele se mexeu um pouco. Misha sorriu lembrando-se de tantos momentos românticos, engraçados e felizes que eles haviam passado juntos.

Deitou ao lado do namorado, o abraçando e pegou no sono, se sentindo um pouco mais tranquilo. Ainda tinha tempo antes de poder acertar tudo com Jared.

**J/M/J**

Katie falava, mas Jared não conseguia prestar atenção em metade do que ouvia. Seus pensamentos estavam em Jensen e nas atitudes dele. Ele não conseguia entender o motivo de tanta raiva, já que ele sempre o tratava tão bem e sempre o ajudava em tudo que precisava.

Tinha sido desconcertante ser tratado assim na frente dos amigos e se sentia chateado.

- Jared? – Katie o chamou e ele sentiu que ela sacudia seu braço. Eles estavam sentados na parte externa de um barzinho. – Você não está escutando absolutamente nada do que eu estou falando, não é?

- Desculpa Katie... – O moreno sorriu fraco e deu um estalinho na garota.

- Tudo bem. Posso adivinhar em quem você está pensando?

- Em você? - Jared sorriu e a beijou outra vez.

- Não... No seu amigo Jensen. – Cassidy disse depois que Jared se afastou. – É nele, não é?

- Por que você acha isso? – Jared perguntou sentindo seu coração acelerar.

- Só se eu fosse cega para não perceber que você é totalmente apaixonado pelo namorado do seu amigo. – Katie disse calmamente. – Aliás, eu não sei como o Misha ainda não percebeu.

- Você está viajando! – Disse Jared com medo de ter dado muita bandeira.

- Jared, eu sei que você sai com homens também...

- Eu sei Katie, mas isso não significa que...

- E não é só da sua parte... – Ela interrompeu.

- O que? – O moreno se afastou mais dela e a olhou espantado.

- Vai me dizer que você nunca percebeu a forma como ele te olha? O jeito como fala com você? – Katie riu da ingenuidade dele.

- O Jensen é apaixonado pelo Misha! Nunca existiu nada entre a gente! – Jared enfatizou a última frase e fechou a cara.

- Mas do jeito que ele ficou chateado com a minha presença, eu acho que não vai demorar muito para que ele mude de ideia... – A loira sorriu para Jared, que se levantou na mesma hora.

- Katie, para de falar besteira! – Ele disse com raiva. – Isso nunca vai acontecer, entendeu?

- Calma Jared! Foi só uma brincadeira. – Cassidy olhou assustada para ele. – Não precisa ficar assim. Seu segredo está guardado comigo.

- Não tem segredo nenhum! Vamos embora. Estou cansado. – Jared deixou o dinheiro do que eles haviam consumido em cima da mesa e foi andando na frente sem esperar por ela. As palavras da loira ecoavam na sua cabeça sem que ele pudesse controlar.

Pelo jeito aquele feriado ia ser mais longo do que ele esperava.

Quando Jared e Katie entraram no chalé estava tudo silencioso e tiveram a certeza que Jensen e Misha já estavam dormindo. Procuraram não fazer muito barulho e tomaram uma ducha antes de se deitarem também.

Jared não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Não conseguia esquecer o pedido de Misha e sabia que uma bomba estava prestes a explodir. E ainda tinha Jensen, suas atitudes estranhas que estavam mexendo com ele e os comentários de Katie.

Depois de passar mais de duas horas rolando na cama, Jared resolveu levantar e fazer um chá ou qualquer outra coisa que o fizesse relaxar. Quando entrou na cozinha, viu que Misha estava sentado com a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Misha? Tudo bem? – Jared perguntou preocupado com o amigo. – Está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Só um pouco de dor de cabeça. – Misha respondeu olhando para o amigo no escuro. – Não conseguiu dormir também?

- Não... Vou fazer um chá, você quer? – Jared perguntou colocando água na chaleira e ligando o fogo.

- Quero, obrigado. – Misha soltou um longo suspiro. - Jared, estou preocupado com o Jensen... – Ele falou cruzando os braços e se recostando na cadeira.

- O que aconteceu agora? – Jared sentou-se ao lado do amigo enquanto a água não fervia.

- Nada, mas você viu como ele está estranho desde que a gente chegou... – Misha balançou a cabeça negativamente e Jared notou que o amigo estava com uma expressão de cansaço no rosto. – Será que ele está desconfiando de algo ou é outra coisa que eu não sei?

Jared tinha certeza que Jensen não sabia de nada e se lembrou das palavras de Katie.

- Misha, é claro que ele não está desconfiando, talvez sejam as provas... Você sabe como ele fica quando chega essa época. – Jared falou e levantou para pegar duas canecas dentro do armário da cozinha e a lata de chá.

- Jared, não sei por quanto tempo mais vou conseguir esconder. – Misha passou a mão pelos cabelos aflito. – Cada dia que passa está mais difícil.

Jared sabia que teria que estar preparado para o dia em que Jensen descobrisse o segredo que Misha tanto tentava esconder.

- Não seria melhor se você contasse logo agora? – Jared falou entregando a caneca de chá para o amigo – Olha, por que você não tenta conversar com ele e explicar a situação?

- Eu não sei o que fazer Jared. Eu estou tão confuso, minha cabeça está a mil e você sabe que eu só resolvi vir nessa viagem para poder passar um tempo sozinho com ele e aproveitar ao máximo antes de ter que me afastar.

- Ele não merece saber só no final Misha! – Jared falou, olhando pesaroso para o amigo. – Ele vai ficar magoado com você.

- Eu vou cuidar disso... – Misha terminou o seu chá e se levantou. – Você tem razão Jared. Assim que voltarmos para casa, vou contar toda a verdade para ele. – Vou tentar dormir agora, obrigado pelo chá... Boa noite.

- Boa noite Misha...

Misha voltou para o quarto e passou o restante da noite olhando para Jensen, imaginando o que aconteceria quando ele não estivesse mais ali.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo**

- Jensen... - Ouviu a voz do amigo o chamando e teve que abrir os olhos. – Vai deitar lá na cama do Misha... Vai descansar. Você parece tão cansado.

Enquanto falava, Jared acariciava de leve os cabelos dele e a vontade de beijá-lo estava se tornando insuportável.

- Não quero descansar Jared... – O loiro apoiou a cabeça no ombro do moreno, notando como o corpo dele estava cheiroso e quente.

– Vou pegar uma cerveja pra você então... – Jared falou, mas não se afastou um milímetro sequer. Jensen estava próximo demais e Jared pensou que tinha que se levantar, precisava se levantar, antes que fizesse uma besteira, mas não conseguia se mover.


	4. Chapter 4

**Obrigado pelos reviews! 3**

**Capítulo 4**

Jensen olhava toda hora no relógio. Estava impaciente esperando Misha na porta da faculdade e estranhou o fato dele se atrasar tanto assim. Ele nunca se atrasava. Ligou mais duas vezes para o celular dele e como não teve sucesso, resolveu ligar para Jared, mas este disse que não tinha notícia do amigo.

O feriado havia acabado e eles já haviam retomado sua rotina na faculdade. Jensen e Jared haviam conversado e apesar do moreno continuar escondendo seus verdadeiros sentimentos, estava tudo bem novamente entre eles.

_- Olha Jared, eu fiquei chateado por você não ter me contado da Katie. – Jensen disse sem a menor convicção. – Mas errei por ter descontado em você..._

_- Tudo bem Jensen, já passou... – Jared sorriu._

_- Então estou perdoado? – Jensen também abriu um imenso sorriso._

_- Não tem nada a perdoar Jensen, vem cá... – Jared puxou o loiro para um abraço, se deliciando com o perfume do amigo._

_Jensen se sentiu aconchegado nos braços do moreno e quando percebeu que estavam se abraçando por tempo demais, o loiro disfarçou, se afastando._

_- Estou atrasado Jared, preciso ir..._

_- Tudo bem... – O moreno observou Jensen se afastar, sentindo a tristeza invadir seu peito. _

O loiro pensou por alguns instantes e decidiu ir até a casa do namorado. Tocou insistentemente na campainha e Jared abriu a porta, sorrindo para Jensen, que estava com cara de poucos amigos.

- O que foi? – Jared perguntou. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- O Misha sumiu!... – Jensen entrou e se jogou no sofá da sala, olhando para o moreno que ficou parado na porta.

Jared estava só de bermuda e tinha os cabelos bagunçados, o que o deixava muito sexy. Jensen não conseguiu desviar os olhos do tórax perfeitamente delineado do moreno. Ele era incrivelmente lindo. E estava mais ainda agora.

- Jensen?

- O quê? – O loiro levantou os olhos até seu rosto e ficou sem graça.

- Tentou o celular dele de novo? – Jared perguntou.

- Já... Umas mil vezes. – Jensen disse e suspirou.

O loiro desceu os olhos novamente, mas tentou com todas as forças afastar os pensamentos que invadiam sua mente.

- Ele deve estar em algum lugar em que o celular não pega... – Jared se sentou ao lado do amigo, apoiando o braço no encosto do sofá. – Ele me disse que ia ver uma obra e que depois ia para a faculdade te buscar. Deve ter se atrasado.

- E onde é essa obra? Na China? – O loiro disse irritado e depois bufou, encostando a cabeça no sofá.

- Acho que você está precisando descansar Jensen... – O moreno falou baixo se aproximando mais. – Olha, por que você não deita um pouco lá no quarto e eu tento ligar de novo para o celular dele?

Jensen olhou para o rosto de Jared, que estava próximo ao seu e seus olhos estavam mais verdes que o normal. Podia sentir o hálito quente dele batendo em seu rosto enquanto falava. Jensen fixou os olhos na boca de Jared, se perguntando como seria a textura daqueles lábios, mas logo em seguida tentou afastar esse pensamento, fechando os olhos, afinal de contas ele amava Misha. Jared era somente seu amigo.

- Jensen... - Ouviu a voz dele o chamando e teve que abrir os olhos. – Vai deitar lá na cama do Misha... Vai descansar. Você parece tão cansado... –

Jared tinha a voz calma e rouca e enquanto falava, acariciava de leve os cabelos de Jensen. O loiro começou a sentir uma imensa vontade de beijar o moreno, mas não podia.

- Não quero descansar Jared... – O loiro apoiou a cabeça no ombro do amigo, notando como o corpo dele estava cheiroso e quente.

– Vou pegar uma cerveja pra você então... – Jared falou, mas não se afastou um milímetro sequer. Jensen estava próximo demais e Jared pensou que tinha que se levantar, precisava se levantar, antes que fizesse uma besteira, mas não conseguia se mover.

Jensen levantou a cabeça para poder assentir e encontrou o rosto do moreno virado diretamente para o seu. A vontade de beijá-lo veio forte novamente, mas se conteve.

Jared levou sua mão até o rosto do loiro e o segurou carinhosamente. Jensen era muito bonito e tinha aquela boca que fazia qualquer um suspirar e num impulso, encostou seus lábios nos dele. Jensen ficou surpreso, mas não fugiu, ao contrário, ele entreabriu a boca, deixando Jared a invadir com a sua língua.

Jensen segurou Jared pela nuca e o beijo se tornou intenso, totalmente fora do controle deles, as línguas travando uma deliciosa disputa pelo espaço.

O loiro apertava as costas largas de Jared e sentiu que ele se arrepiou. O moreno enfiou a mão por dentro da camisa de Jensen, sentindo sua pele macia. Jared sabia que estava agindo errado, mas não tinha forças para parar o beijo, ainda mais por que Jensen correspondia com a mesma intensidade. Jensen soltou um gemido baixo e o moreno sentiu que estava ficando extremamente excitado. Sem interromper o beijo, Jared começou a tirar a camisa de Jensen, mas o celular do loiro tocou, fazendo com que ambos dessem um pulo e se afastassem.

Jensen pegou o aparelho e olhou no visor.

- É o Misha. – Ele encarou Jared.

- Jensen... Desculpe. – O moreno parecia desesperado. – Desculpe... Eu não queria fazer isso...

Jensen olhava para Jared desconcertado. Mas não porque o amigo havia lhe beijado. E sim porque ele havia correspondido e gostado. Muito.

- Oi Misha... – O loiro atendeu, tentando controlar a voz. - Estou na sua casa. – Jensen olhou novamente para Jared. – Ele está aqui. Onde você está?... Ok, vou te esperar.

Jensen desligou o telefone e Jared começou a andar pela sala, totalmente fora de si.

- Calma Jared... – Jensen falou segurando sua mão e sentiu que ele tremia. – O Misha está vindo para cá.

- Jen, me desculpe, eu não sei por que eu... – O moreno balançava a cabeça negativamente e apertou a mão de Jensen. – Desculpe.

- Tudo bem Jared, não precisa ficar assim... – O loiro sorriu, se sentindo um pouco sem graça, pois ele havia correspondido a altura o beijo e se Misha não tivesse ligado, só Deus sabe o que teria acontecido.

- Não conte para o Misha, por favor... – O moreno pediu. – Sabe como ele é ciumento.

- Claro que não! – Jensen respondeu rapidamente. – Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu, ok? - Ambos sorriram sem graça e o moreno foi para a cozinha.

- Ainda quer aquela cerveja? – Jared perguntou tentando controlar o nervosismo.

- Não... Eu acho melhor esperar Misha no quarto. – O loiro falou, sentindo suas pernas tremerem enquanto se dirigia ao quarto do namorado.

Jared abriu a geladeira e pegou uma cerveja. "_O que eu fui fazer meu Deus?_" O moreno se perguntava. Fechou os olhos e repassou o beijo em sua mente. A boca do loiro era tão escandalosamente gostosa que Jared quase pode senti-la novamente, sugando a sua de uma maneira quase pornográfica e sentiu que estava ficando excitado novamente.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Misha mal conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Estava muito preocupado com tudo que vinha sentindo nas últimas semanas. Estava se sentindo mal, não só fisicamente, mas também pelo fato de ter omitido a todos os seus sintomas, que só vinham aumentando. Jensen e Jared já estavam desconfiados de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, mas ele sempre conseguia convencer o namorado e o amigo de que aquele cansaço era normal. Afinal de contas eles estavam sempre estudando muito.

Misha havia resolvido procurar um médico. E já na primeira consulta ele pediu vários exames de sangue, mas disse que com certeza não era nada demais, que Misha era jovem e saudável, que o cansaço deveria ser resultado de stress ou ansiedade, muito comuns nessa vida corrida de hoje em dia.

O moreno chegou à clínica muito nervoso, pois o médico havia lhe telefonado e antecipado a consulta em alguns dias. Qual seria o motivo? Na sala de espera os minutos estavam parecendo horas e ele foi ficando cada vez mais ansioso.

Finalmente chamaram seu nome e quando Misha entrou no consultório ele teve um mau pressentimento. As notícias não deveriam ser nada boas devido à expressão séria do médico.

O médico começou a falar devagar, com cuidado, escolhendo as palavras certas e conforme ele ia explicando o resultado dos seus exames, Misha começou a se sentir como se estivesse fora de seu corpo, como se aquelas palavras não fossem pra ele. Ele queria fugir dali, não queria mais ouvir nada daquilo. Como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo e mais ainda, por quê?

Já em seu carro, Misha olhava incrédulo para os exames e sem conseguir mais controlar suas emoções, deixou as lágrimas caírem livremente enquanto só um nome ecoava em sua mente. _Jensen._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

O loiro deitou na cama de Misha sentindo seu coração bater tão forte que por alguns instantes pensou que ele fosse sair pela boca. Suas pernas ainda tremiam, mas ele não sabia se era de nervoso ou de excitação pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Ele tinha beijado Jared! Jared! O melhor amigo de seu namorado! _Seu_ melhor amigo! Que diabos estava acontecendo com ele? Ele amava Misha, mas não sabia o que era essa "coisa" que estava sentindo por Jared. O loiro passou as mãos pelo cabelo tentando esquecer o beijo e olhou para a cômoda de Misha abrindo um fraco sorriso. Para variar, estava uma bagunça só. Lentamente se levantou e começou a dobrar as roupas jogadas no chão. Abriu a gaveta para ajeitar as que estavam com um pedaço para fora e viu vários envelopes brancos. Todos eles tinham o nome de Misha.

Jensen pegou os envelopes e os levou para a cama. Todos eram de um único laboratório e ele foi abrindo um por um, não conseguindo entender o motivo de Misha ter feito todos aqueles exames. Olhou as datas e eles tinham sido feitos há pouco tempo. Um envelope chamou mais a atenção do loiro e ele o abriu, lendo seu conteúdo.

**J/M/J**

Misha entrou no apartamento e Jared ainda estava na cozinha, tentando se recuperar de tudo o que havia acontecido entre ele e Jensen e quando viu o amigo, se sentiu pior ainda.

- E aí Jared? – Misha falou colocando sua mochila em cima da mesa. – Onde está o Jensen?

- Está no seu quarto... Te esperando. – Jared respondeu sem encarar o moreno. Além de gostar muito de Misha e de saber o quanto ele amava Jensen, Jared se sentia mal por saber o que seu amigo estava passando e isso o enchia ainda mais de remorso.

Misha abriu um sorriso sacana e foi direto para o quarto. Abriu a porta esperando que ele estivesse dormindo, mas Jensen estava sentado em sua cama com todos aqueles envelopes em volta dele.

- Misha... O que é isso? – O loiro perguntou com a voz rouca e baixa, estendendo para o namorado o envelope onde estava o diagnóstico que ele havia recebido, depois dos milhares de exames que Misha havia feito.

O moreno ficou imóvel e sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco na boca do estômago.

- Jensen... – Ele conseguiu falar e se aproximou dele devagar.

- O que significa isso Misha? – Jensen aumentou o tom da voz e se levantou da cama segurando o envelope e o entregando nas mãos do moreno.

- Não era para você saber assim... – Misha falou fechando os olhos.

- Saber o que Misha? – Jensen se sentia perdido e confuso.

O que o loiro estava pensando não podia estar acontecendo. Não podia ser verdade o que ele havia lido. Não com Misha.

- Jen, precisamos conversar... – O moreno falou e sua voz tremia um pouco.

O loiro não conseguiu emitir um som sequer e somente assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu estou doente Jensen. Muito doente. – Misha começou a falar sentindo sua garganta se fechar.

**Continua...**

**Próximo capítulo**

- Quando você descobriu? É muito grave? Tem cura? Misha... Eu... – Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ele não queria chorar. Precisava se mostrar forte... Mas a dor era maior.

Misha sentou na cama. Sabia que o namorado entraria em desespero.

- Misha? – Ouviu seu nome e levantou a cabeça.

- É grave, Jen. É leucemia...


	5. Chapter 5

**Obrigado pelos reviews seus lindos!**

**Espero q curtam mais esse cap.**

**Beijo!**

**Capítulo 5 **

Misha observava a reação de Jensen cuidadosamente, chegando à conclusão de que ele havia entrado em choque depois de tudo que havia falado.

- Jensen? Jensen? – Misha o chamou várias vezes, preocupado.

- Misha... – O loiro negava com a cabeça. – Não pode ser... Não pode ser verdade.

- Calma Jen! – O moreno segurou no rosto do namorado, mas Jensen se afastou e começou a andar apenas olhando para baixo, com um turbilhão de pensamentos invadindo sua mente.

Misha estava doente? Devia ser alguma brincadeira dele... Só podia ser isso!

Mas diante da expressão do moreno, Jensen notou que não era.

- Quando você descobriu? É muito grave? Tem cura? Misha... Eu... – Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ele não queria chorar. Precisava se mostrar forte... Mas a dor era maior.

Misha sentou na cama. Sabia que o namorado entraria em desespero.

- Misha? – Ouviu seu nome e levantou a cabeça.

- É grave, Jen. É leucemia... Mas calma. Ainda temos tempo pela frente, e eu ainda posso achar um doador compatível! Não está tudo perdido... Olha, eu estou aqui, eu ainda estou aqui. – Ele se levantou e segurou as mãos de Jensen, as colocando em seu peito e o olhando dentro dos olhos. – E eu não pretendo ir embora tão cedo.

O loiro o abraçou com toda força que podia, e acabou desabando em seus braços.

Ver Jensen desesperado e chorando assim, era como o fim do mundo para Misha.

- Misha... Por que você não me contou antes? – O loiro perguntou quando se recuperou. – Quando você soube?

Misha limpou as lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto do loiro e o abraçou, beijando seu ombro, sem forças para falar. Na verdade, ele queria realmente que o mundo acabasse naquele instante e eles não tivessem que passar por aquilo e que Jensen, principalmente, não precisasse sofrer.

- Tem pouco tempo que descobri... – Misha respondeu vagamente.

- Eu te amo Misha e não posso te perder... – O loiro falou sentindo um nó em sua garganta. Seu namorado tinha tanta alegria, tanta vontade de viver, tantas ideias, era um homem tão bom, não era justo tudo o que estava acontecendo com ele.

- Eu também te amo Jensen... – Misha falou o afastando um pouco para poder olhar em seus olhos. – Temos que ter força e confiar, ok?

- Eu sei Misha... – Jensen falou se sentindo arrasado e enterrou a cabeça no peito do namorado. – Mas não é justo... Não é justo...

**J/M/J**

Jared estava na sala, sentado no sofá, pensando em como estariam Misha e Jensen agora. O moreno se levantou e se serviu de mais uma dose de vodka. Jared não costumava beber a essa hora do dia, mas estava se sentindo muito nervoso e ansioso. Por tudo o que acontecera entre ele e o loiro antes de Misha chegar e agora, por Jensen ter descoberto sobre a doença do amigo.

Jared ouviu, mesmo sem querer, o que estava acontecendo dentro do quarto e passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo seu coração muito apertado.

Jensen falava alto, nervoso e confuso, dizendo e repetindo que aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo.

Ele mesmo não podia acreditar que seu melhor amigo estava doente e que dentro de pouco tempo, ele poderia não estar mais ali entre eles. Misha era tão novo ainda, nem havia se formado e tinha a vida inteira pela frente. Não podia ser verdade. Jared não queria se desesperar, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

Foi para seu quarto e abriu a gaveta de seu armário retirando o envelope dado por Misha para que ele guardasse. Abriu lentamente e despejou o conteúdo em cima da cama. Continha um envelope menor que estava lacrado, uma pequena caixa de veludo e uma pasta fina. Jared abriu a pasta e viu o documento com a assinatura de Misha. Abriu a pequena caixa, observando seu conteúdo e a fechando novamente. O envelope menor estava lacrado e ele tinha curiosidade de saber o que estava escrito naquela carta. Na verdade, ele já tinha uma ideia, mas de jeito nenhum iria abrir para ler antes de Jensen.

Jensen... Esse pensamento fez com que ele colocasse a cabeça entre as mãos. Ele não ia aguentar perder Misha.

Por mais que Jared amasse Jensen, ele preferia que o loiro fosse feliz ao lado de Misha do que vê-lo passar por aquilo tudo. O moreno já havia se conformado que nunca teria Jensen e só de pensar que poderia tê-lo algum dia, se Misha se fosse, fazia com que ele ficasse mais arrasado ainda. Ele nunca desejara mal ao amigo, mesmo quando estava deprimido e sofrendo, ele sempre desejava o melhor para Jensen e Misha.

Por mais que não quisesse, Jared se lembrou do beijo que eles haviam trocado minutos antes de Misha ligar. Ainda conseguia sentir o gosto dos lábios dele e sua pele se arrepiava só de lembrar das mãos do loiro passeando pelas suas costas e se sentiu culpado por isso.

Jared socou a cama. Seu melhor amigo, seu irmão, estava doente e ele tinha acabado de beijar o namorado dele. Que tipo de ser humano ele era?

Jared não conseguia acreditar que Misha talvez nunca realizasse nenhum de seus sonhos. E o pior de tudo era lembrar o pedido que o amigo havia feito para ele. Como ele teria forças para cumprir? Como ele poderia levar adiante todos os sonhos de Misha? Ele não se sentia capaz de realizar nenhum deles.

O que ele mais queria no mundo era que o loiro fosse feliz, mas isso se tornaria impossível se Misha não estivesse mais ali. Jared nunca poderia substituí-lo.

A campainha tocou assustando o moreno e Jared rapidamente juntou tudo e guardou o envelope dentro do armário, indo correndo abrir a porta, já pensando numa desculpa para não deixar quem quer que fosse entrar.

Era Katie, a última pessoa que ele esperava ver naquele momento.

- Cassidy... – Jared falou sem abrir a porta inteira. Quem sabe ela não iria embora logo?

- Oi Jared! Tudo bem? – Katie falou animada, mas percebeu a expressão preocupada do moreno. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- O que você quer Katie? Eu estou super ocupado agora e...

- Nossa Jared! O que houve? Você está nervoso... – Ela perguntou.

- Olha, desculpa Katie, mas esse não é um bom momento... – Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Depois eu ligo pra você, ok?

- Tudo bem então... – Katie falou sem alternativa. Nunca tinha conhecido um cara como Jared. Ela não se importava com o fato dele ser bissexual, achava até legal, mas o problema era aquele loiro. Jared o amava, ela tinha certeza disso e chegou a conclusão que pelo o jeito que ele a tinha tratado agora, não ia acontecer mais nada entre eles.

O moreno fechou a porta sem se importar muito com a forma que tinha tratado a garota. Isso agora não era importante. Jared não estava com cabeça para pensar em namoro, saídas, _amassos_ e outras coisas que com certeza ela estava querendo.

Sua mente estava em Jensen e Misha. Seus dois amigos mais queridos e que estavam passando pelos piores momentos de suas vidas.

Sem conseguir se conter, Jared se aproximou da porta do quarto de Misha e pôde ouvir a voz de Jensen. Ele estava descontrolado. O moreno sentiu seu coração doer mais do que ele esperava. Sua vontade era de entrar naquele quarto e tirar toda a dor que consumia o loiro. Mas Jared não podia. Ninguém podia. O moreno pensou em bater na porta e talvez ajudar em alguma coisa, mas achou melhor não interferir e se afastou.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Misha estacionou o carro em frente a uma casa que parecia com aquelas casas mal assombradas de filme de terror. Jared saiu do carro rindo muito.

- É aqui que você pretende morar com o Jensen? – Jared perguntou encostando-se no carro para não cair de tanto rir.

- Exatamente! – O moreno de olhos azuis parecia não reparar no ataque de risos do amigo e sorria com orgulho.

- Você só pode estar brincando! Essa casa parece assombrada! Ele não vai querer morar aqui nunca! Até parece que você não conhece o seu namorado! – Jared falou e se aproximou do muro baixo em volta da casa e chutou o tijolo, fazendo com que praticamente o muro inteiro fosse ao chão. – Misha! Você só pode estar ficando doido! Isso aqui tá caindo aos pedaços, cara!

- Eu vou reformar a casa toda e quando eu terminar, ele vai amar! E vou deixá-lo dar seus toques pessoais depois. Eu sei que o Jensen curte esses lances... – Misha falou já imaginando todas as etapas da reforma que começaria na semana seguinte.

- Me diz que você não comprou essa casa? – Jared estava sério e preocupado com o amigo.

Misha foi até o carro e voltou com um envelope onde estava a escritura da casa. Jared olhou para aquele papel sem acreditar que o amigo havia cometido a loucura de comprar aquela casa velha e por aquele preço.

- A reforma começa na semana que vem e foi por isso que eu te chamei. – Misha falou guardando o papel dentro do envelope novamente e se virou para o amigo. – O Jensen não pode saber de jeito nenhum disso e você vai ter que me dar cobertura quando eu estiver aqui. Tudo bem?

- Por que ele não pode saber? Com certeza o Jensen vai adorar e... – Jared perguntou olhando para a casa.

- Porque vai ser surpresa, porra! – Misha riu da cara de espanto de Jared. – Ele só vai saber que a casa será dele quando eu terminar a reforma.

- Tudo bem... – Jared falou sorrindo e se sentiu mal por perceber que sentira uma pontada de inveja do moreno. Afinal, ele tinha grana, era generoso e tinha a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, que era Jensen. Jared não ligava para essas coisas materiais, mas saber que ele nunca poderia ter Jensen o fazia ficar triste às vezes. – Mas será que vai ser uma boa ideia fazer tudo isso escondido dele? – Jared superou aquele sentimento e voltou a se interessar no projeto do amigo.

- Claro que vai! Imagina a cara dele quando eu o trouxer aqui e mostrar a casa nova em folha? – Misha falou alargando mais ainda seu sorriso.

Jared teve que concordar que realmente, se a casa ficasse do jeito que o amigo estava planejando, Jensen ia ficar muito feliz.

- Não vejo à hora de tudo ficar pronto e passar o resto dos meus dias aqui com o Jensen! – Misha falou se sentindo o homem mais feliz do mundo. – Talvez a gente te chame de vez em quando... – Misha brincou e Jared fez uma careta. Sabia que os amigos nunca o abandonariam, mas como ele ficaria, quando tudo estivesse pronto e Jensen praticamente estivesse casado com Misha?

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Depois de quase uma hora, Misha abriu a porta e saiu sozinho de cabeça baixa. Parecia extremamente abatido, infeliz e Jared pode perceber que ele chorara.

- Misha... – Jared falou se aproximando e colocando a mão no ombro do amigo. – Como ele está?

Misha se sentou no sofá e passou a mão pelo rosto.

- Ele dormiu...

- Misha, o que aconteceu? Como ele descobriu? – Jared perguntou sem conseguir conter seu nervosismo.

- Ele achou os envelopes dentro da gaveta da minha cômoda. – Misha falava, mas estava se sentindo tão triste que parecia não estar ali. – Merda, eu deveria ter guardado em outro lugar! Ele ficou arrasado Jared... – O moreno de olhos azuis colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, totalmente desolado. – Eu daria qualquer coisa... Qualquer coisa, para que ele não se sentisse assim... Para que ele não sofresse desse jeito.

Jared sentiu que as lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos.

- Mas eu não posso... E a culpa por ele estar sofrendo assim é minha! – Misha falou com seu coração apertado pela culpa. – A culpa é toda minha Jared!

- Não fala assim, Misha. A culpa não é sua! A culpa não é de ninguém! – Jared estava arrasado pelas palavras do amigo e deixou as lágrimas caírem livremente por seu rosto. Sentou ao lado de Misha, o abraçando e eles choraram juntos.

- Eu saí do quarto só pra te contar... Eu imagino que você deva ter ouvido alguma coisa e eu não queria te deixar preocupado... Vou voltar agora e ficar com ele, ok? – Misha falou, após se recompor e se levantou do sofá lentamente. Nesse momento, ele sentiu uma tontura muito forte e se sentou novamente.

- Misha... Tá tudo bem? – Jared o segurou pelo braço, percebendo pela primeira vez a fragilidade do amigo. – Vem, eu vou te ajudar.

- Obrigado Jared... Obrigado por tudo, irmão. – Misha sorriu e o abraçou, antes de entrar no quarto.

Essas últimas palavras fizeram Jared se remoer de remorso. Jurou para si mesmo que nunca mais deixaria acontecer algo como o que acontecera entre ele e Jensen. Seus sentimentos não importavam. Só importava agora o bem estar do amigo e a felicidade do loiro. E a felicidade dele não era ao seu lado e sim ao lado de Misha.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo**

Depois de conversarem muito e Jared ter bebido além da conta, Jensen acabou o convencendo de passar a noite na casa dele, no sofá. Ele estava muito bêbado para voltar para casa sozinho e o medo que Jensen tinha de que acontecesse alguma coisa com Jared o deixava neurótico às vezes. Já bastava estar perto de perder Misha, não podia perdê-lo também.

Jared deitou no sofá macio da casa de Jensen, mas não conseguiu dormir. Apesar de tudo que estava acontecendo, ele se martirizava com os pensamentos que rondavam sua mente naquele momento, pois todos o levavam para uma única pessoa. Jensen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Obrigado pelos reviews seus lindos! **

**Esse cap. é um pouco triste, mas enfim... **

**Espero que curtam.**

**Beijão!**

**Capítulo 06**

Misha entrou no quarto e vendo que Jensen havia dormido, deitou ao seu lado, sentindo aquele cheiro maravilhoso que vinha dele invadir seus pulmões. Acariciou seu ombro e o abraçou, pensando em como o amava e não queria ficar sem ele, mas acima de tudo, não queria que ele sofresse quando ele não estivesse mais ali.

Misha suspirou. Descobrira há pouco tempo, que seu caso era um pouco mais complicado e estava quase sem esperanças. Ele resolveu omitir essa informação de todos. De que adiantaria deixar Jensen e Jared mais desesperados ainda?

As perguntas martelavam em sua mente e ele se deixou levar pela emoção outra vez. Por que ele? Por que tudo isso estava acontecendo? Por que ele não podia viver a sua vida ao lado do homem que amava?

Por quê? Por quê? Mas não havia nenhuma resposta e Misha tinha que aceitar os fatos com coragem e mostrar para Jensen que era forte e que tudo ficaria bem quando ele fosse embora.

Mas ele sabia que nada ficaria bem e que Jared teria que segurar a barra sozinho quando tudo acontecesse. Misha não queria pensar nessas coisas, mas teve que repassar seus planos mentalmente pela milésima vez e concluiu com esperança, que daria tudo certo. A única coisa que o confortava no momento, era saber que Jared nunca abandonaria Jensen.

Depois de quase uma hora chorando e olhando para Jensen, o moreno acabou pegando no sono, abraçado com o loiro.

**J/M/J**

Na sala, Jared não conseguia parar de pensar em como tinha sido filho da puta. Como ele teve a coragem de beijar Jensen, mesmo sabendo de tudo que estava acontecendo com Misha? Ele não era um bom amigo, nem para Jensen e muito menos para o moreno. Pior, depois que o loiro descobrisse que ele já sabia de tudo e mesmo assim o tinha beijado, Jensen ficaria com raiva dele e isso Jared não poderia suportar.

Ele sabia o que tinha que ser feito. Tinha que se afastar aos poucos. Sabia que tinha prometido tantas coisas ao amigo, mas não tinha certeza se seria capaz de cumprir nem um terço delas. Jared amava Jensen mais do que tudo, mas tinha consciência de que não era correspondido. Jared era somente o amigo. E como amigo, ele decidiu que deixaria seus sentimentos de lado e apoiaria Jensen em tudo o que fosse necessário, caso o pior viesse acontecer e depois que o loiro retomasse a sua vida, o melhor a fazer seria ir embora.

**Algumas semanas depois...**

A casa de Jared e Misha era perto da de Jensen e ele demorou menos de dez minutos para chegar. Tocou na campainha se sentindo cansado, infeliz e deprimido. Aquele cara alegre e descontraído que Jared fora um dia estava longe dali. Jensen abriu a porta e abraçou o amigo.

- Tudo bem? – O loiro perguntou, mas essa pergunta era redundante, pois com o estado atual de Misha nada estava bem.

- Tudo... – Jared respondeu e sentou no sofá. – Será que tem alguma coisa forte que eu possa beber?

- Whisky? – Jensen falou indo para a cozinha e pegando a garrafa para ele.

- Ótimo... – Jared sorriu fraco e suspirou. – Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que isso está acontecendo Jen... – O moreno falou depois de dar um grande gole na bebida.

- Ele estava tão fraco hoje... – Jensen falou sentindo seus olhos queimarem.

- Eu não queria te falar, mas eu conversei com o médico depois que você foi embora e... – Jared fechou os olhos tentando se controlar para não chorar.

- O que foi Jared? – Jensen agora deixava as lágrimas descerem e o moreno balançou a cabeça, indicando que Misha não aguentaria por muito tempo. - Ah Jared... – Jensen o abraçou e os dois choraram durante um tempo, abraçados, sentindo a tristeza invadir seus corações e a força que eles tentavam mostrar quando estavam ao lado de Misha ia se desfazendo rapidamente diante da possibilidade real de perderem uma pessoa tão importante para eles.

Para Jensen não poderia acontecer coisa pior e para Jared, apesar da profunda tristeza por estar prestes a perder seu melhor amigo, ainda tinha todas as responsabilidades que o moreno havia passado para ele.

- O que a gente vai fazer Jared? – Jensen perguntou ainda abraçado ao amigo – Eu não posso perder o Misha... Eu não posso Jared.

O moreno apertou mais ainda o abraço, segurando o loiro que ele mais amava no mundo, enquanto ele chorava pelo seu melhor amigo que, segundo o médico, não aguentaria nem mais uma semana.

- Calma Jensen. – Jared falou finalmente. – Eles vão achar um doador.

- Você acha mesmo que esse doador ainda vai aparecer? – Ele perguntou com uma mínima esperança na voz.

- Lembra que o Misha sempre disse que era para não perdermos as esperanças? – Jared perguntou segurando seu rosto entre as mãos.

- Eu não consigo mais ter esperanças Jared... – Jensen falou se soltando do amigo.

- Não fala assim Jensen!

- Ele está morrendo e eu não posso fazer nada para ajudar... – O loiro sentiu seu coração ficar do tamanho de uma uva. – Eu não posso perdê-lo... Eu não vou aguentar Jared.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Misha estava estudando com Jared na biblioteca quando começou a se sentir mal.

- O que foi Misha? – Jared se levantou, para segurar o amigo, que vomitava violentamente dentro da lixeira que tinha ao lado da mesa.

Jared estava desesperado e a primeira pessoa que pensou em ligar foi Jensen.

- Não liga... Para ele... Jared... Por favor. – Misha falou limpando a boca com o casaco e sentindo sua cabeça girando muito forte.

- Nós vamos agora para um hospital Misha! – Jared falou recolhendo seus livros e ajudando o amigo a se levantar.

Misha não recusou e foram em direção a porta da faculdade. Ele ficou sentado ali esperando que Jared pegasse o carro, mas se sentia tão mal que a vontade era só de ficar deitado.

Depois disso, Misha não se lembrava mais de nada. Não lembrava de ter sido encontrado desacordado por Jared. Não lembrava de ser levado de ambulância para o hospital, nem do desespero do amigo, segurando sua mão e chorando durante o percurso inteiro, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

Quando Misha acordou, já estava no hospital e se sentia péssimo.

Jared ligou para Jensen de dentro da ambulância e quando o moreno estava na sala de espera, ele entrou correndo pela porta do hospital.

- O que houve Jared? – O loiro segurava o amigo pelos braços, suplicando por uma notícia.

- Não sei Jen... Ele passou mal enquanto a gente estava estudando na biblioteca e depois vomitou muito. – Jared falava rapidamente. – Eu o deixei esperando na porta da faculdade para poder buscar o carro e quando cheguei, ele estava desmaiado, com várias pessoas em volta.

Jared colocou as mãos na cabeça desesperado.

- A ambulância chegou em menos de cinco minutos e eu te liguei enquanto estávamos vindo para cá... – Jared terminou de falar e abraçou Jensen, ambos chorando.

- Mas o que ele teve? – Jensen conseguiu perguntar.

- Contei para o paramédico que o atendeu na ambulância sobre o caso dele e comentei sobre alguns remédios que ele toma. Ele disse que foi algum tipo de reação ao remédio novo...

Jensen parecia arrasado e Jared o abraçou novamente.

Ele já havia ligado para os pais de Misha e eles já estavam a caminho do hospital.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Depois de conversarem muito e Jared ter bebido além da conta, Jensen acabou o convencendo a passar a noite na casa dele, no sofá. Ele estava muito bêbado para voltar para casa sozinho e o medo que Jensen tinha de que acontecesse alguma coisa com Jared o deixava neurótico às vezes. Já bastava estar perto de perder Misha, não podia perdê-lo também.

Jared deitou no sofá macio da casa de Jensen, mas não conseguiu dormir. Apesar de tudo que estava acontecendo, ele se martirizava com os pensamentos que rondavam sua mente naquele momento, pois todos o levavam para uma única pessoa. Jensen.

Por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia afastar os pensamentos e foi para a pequena varanda da sala. Abriu a porta de vidro e a brisa fresca da noite pareceu esfriar um pouco seu corpo. Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos e tentou se acalmar, mas a vontade, por mais que o torturasse por dentro, era estar dentro daquele quarto com o loiro. Ele sabia que isso era totalmente errado, principalmente enquanto seu melhor amigo morria no hospital. Não queria pensar em Jensen, mas depois que Misha foi internado, eles se aproximaram muito e isso era uma coisa que mexia demais com o moreno, pois amava Jensen com uma intensidade tão grande, que às vezes achava que iria enlouquecer.

O loiro saiu do quarto para beber água, pois estava difícil demais dormir, mas quando passou pela sala viu Jared na varanda e se aproximou devagar.

- Jared... – Ele falou tocando em suas costas, fazendo com que o amigo desse um pulo de susto.

- Que susto Jensen! – Jared falou ofegante.

- Não conseguiu dormir também? – Jensen perguntou, sentindo uma vontade imensa de abraçá-lo. - Desculpe por te assustar...

- Pelo jeito você também não conseguiu dormir... – Jared disse sorrindo fraco, reparando que Jensen vestia somente uma camisa de Misha. – Quer que eu te sirva uma bebida? Vai te relaxar.

- Só teria uma coisa que me deixaria relaxado agora. – Jensen falou e fechou os olhos. – Isso só seria possível se o Misha entrasse por essa porta agora correndo e dizendo que...

Jensen não conseguiu continuar. Jared o abraçou forte, sentindo seu coração doer. Apesar de seu amor por Jensen, ele também queria isso.

- Eu também, Jensen... – Jared falou quase chorando. – Eu também queria que ele estivesse aqui.

Eles passaram o resto da noite abraçados no sofá, vendo os inúmeros vídeos de suas viagens e de vez em quando eles riam, outras choravam e por fim adormeceram quando o cansaço os venceu.

**oOo**

O dia estava frio e chuvoso, mas eles ainda estavam de pé, lado a lado, abraçados, sem forças para se mexerem. Jared segurava um enorme guarda-chuva preto e amparava Jensen, que por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, não havia derramado uma só lágrima durante toda a cerimônia. Ele parecia estar em outro lugar e não no enterro de Misha.

Misha havia morrido no dia em que eles completariam 6 anos de namoro.

- Jen? – O moreno o chamou, mas ele não se mexeu. Parecia uma estátua.

Jensen havia ouvido Jared o chamar, mas tinha certeza que se mexesse um milímetro de seu corpo, ele desabaria. Ele havia perdido Misha, mas ainda parecia que não era real. Ainda podia sentir seus beijos, ouvir sua voz suave, ver seu sorriso lindo. Ele olhava para as flores, as mensagens deixadas pelas inúmeras pessoas que estiveram no funeral e não conseguia acreditar que era o _Misha_ que estava ali.

- Jen... Nós precisamos ir embora. – Jared falou apertando sua mão. – A chuva está piorando e eu não quero que você fique doente.

O loiro estava com frio, mas estava se sentindo muito, mas muito cansado. Os últimos dias tinham sugado toda a sua energia e o que ele mais queria naquele instante era ter morrido junto com Misha. Mas ele estava ali, parado, vendo a chuva bater com força no caixão, fazendo com que as flores escorregassem para as laterais.

- Jared... Eu... Eu... Não posso. – Jensen falou batendo o queixo e olhou para o amigo.

- Jensen, escuta o que eu vou te falar... – Jared olhou para o loiro e o que viu, o assustou. Seus olhos estavam secos. Não havia lágrimas e ele se preocupou.

Jensen não queria ouvir o que Jared tinha a dizer. Ele já sabia tudo o que o moreno ia falar, mas não teve forças para protestar.

- Nós vamos agora para casa e você vai tomar um banho quente e descansar, ok? – Jared olhou em seus olhos e ele finalmente assentiu.

Saíram abraçados, em silêncio, deixando para trás a pessoa mais importante de suas vidas.

Jared resolveu levar Jensen para a casa dele, pois poderia começar a fazer as coisas que o amigo pediu e enquanto o loiro tomava banho, o moreno pegou a carta de Misha. Estava com muito medo de como ele reagiria e com mais medo ainda do que estaria escrito. Esse sentimento fez Jared se sentir mais deprimido do que ele já estava.

Depois que trancou a porta do banheiro, Jensen ligou o chuveiro, tirou a roupa e sentou no chão do box. As lembranças vieram em sua mente e ele simplesmente abraçou as pernas, esperando que algum milagre acontecesse e nada do que havia presenciado, ouvido e visto fosse verdade. Como se aquela água que batia em seu corpo pudesse lavar toda a sua tristeza e desespero, levando para o ralo as coisas ruins.

Então se lembrou de Jared, que provavelmente estava sentado no sofá da sala naquele instante e que também havia perdido seu melhor amigo e devia estar se sentindo pior ou igual a ele. Se levantou do chão, se lavou, se vestiu e, por último, se olhou no espelho, lembrando de quantas vezes havia tomado banho com Misha dentro daquele mesmo banheiro e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

Era a única lágrima que havia derramado desde que vira Jared chorando no corredor do hospital há dois dias. No momento em que o viu e seus olhos se encontraram ele soube que Misha havia morrido. E ele não estava presente quando ele havia partido.

Quando o loiro finalmente saiu do banho, Jared o chamou na sala. Jensen estava muito abatido e ele pensou se era a hora certa para fazer isso. Mas como havia prometido ao amigo que entregaria a carta quando voltassem do cemitério, não teve alternativa.

- Jen, o Misha deixou uma carta para você... – Jared falou sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá.

- O quê? – Perguntou Jensen aflito.

- O Misha deixou uma carta e me pediu para só te entregar depois que... - Jared não conseguiu terminar a frase e entregou o envelope para o loiro. - Vou te deixar a vontade... Estarei na cozinha, pode me chamar se precisar.

Jared estava desmoronando, mas sabia que precisava ser forte, por ele e por Jensen.

Jensen segurava o envelope em suas mãos, sem muita coragem de abrir. Leu seu nome na frente e reconheceu a letra dele.

O envelope estava lacrado e ele rasgou a lateral com cuidado. Havia somente uma folha e o loiro reconheceu o perfume de Misha assim que abriu o papel. Aproximou a folha de seu rosto e fechou os olhos, querendo que ele estivesse ali. As lágrimas que ele não havia derramado desde que soube de sua morte, vieram com força naquele exato momento.

_Jensen,_

_Você sabe o que significa seu nome? _

"_Não se sente, e nem busca ser, melhor nem pior do que ninguém. É uma pessoa__de mente aberta, que gosta de desafios.__É daquelas que possui uma paixão invejável pela vida. Mas cuidado para não se tornar uma pessoa teimosa."_

_Você é tudo isso... Jensen. Tudo isso e muito mais. _

_É, meu amor, a vida nos pregou essa peça, e por mais que você curta um desafio, esse será barra de enfrentar, mas juntos conseguiremos. Se não conseguirmos e a doença me vencer, deixe a teimosia de lado e aceite tudo o que tenho para lhe sugerir._

_Se você está lendo essa carta é porque fui embora. Chore, grite, fique com raiva, mas não fique com esses sentimentos para sempre. Lembre que te amei muito e sei que fui amado. Nunca tive dúvidas do seu amor por mim. Você me fez feliz e juntos passamos momentos maravilhosos. E essas lembranças, sim, você tem que guardar para sempre. _

_Lembra que um dia eu, você e o Jared fizemos um pacto de nunca nos separarmos? Mesmo que não fôssemos mais namorados, nós sempre ficaríamos juntos, pois o amor que nos unia sempre foi mais forte do que tudo. _

_Jared, meu irmão, nosso amigo, o que posso dizer dele? Tudo o que disser será pouco. Como descrever essa amizade? Dizem que dois é bom e três é demais, mas com a gente não tinha isso. Mesmo com toda a intimidade que a gente tinha, ele nunca nos desrespeitou, sempre soube a hora em que estava 'sobrando', como ele mesmo dizia e sempre colocou a nossa amizade acima de qualquer sentimento. Lembra que volta e meia rolava fofoca no campus, dizendo que estávamos os três juntos? Era muito louco. Mas, meu amor, estou chegando aonde queria. Você e Jared. _

_Eu sei, você vai dizer que eu estou maluco, que é um absurdo, eu sei. Mas, calma, fique tranquilo. Eu sempre soube dos seus sentimentos pelo Jared. Nunca me senti traído, achava até engraçado, sabe? Isso me fazia sentir mais calmo, até. Agora eu já sei por que. E eu sei que ele te ama. Ele nem desconfia que eu sei disso, e peço a você que não conte e nem mostre essa carta a ele. Tudo o que eu sonhei pra gente eu quero que você realize com ele, porque eu sei que ele vai te fazer feliz até mais do que eu faria. Eu não consigo imaginar outra pessoa que possa fazer isso, a não ser o Jared. _

_Se eu te conheço bem, você vai ficar com raiva de mim, dele e vai querer se afastar, mas não faça isso. Reflita. Pense. Não se preocupe em estar traindo a minha memória. O que importa agora é a sua felicidade. E a sua felicidade é ao lado do Jared. _

_Jensen, dê tempo ao tempo e você vai ver que eu tenho razão. O Jared vai te fazer sorrir de novo. Eu sei disso. E um dia, vamos nos reunir de novo, os três. Mas por enquanto vou ficar aqui, quietinho, só tomando conta de vocês dois. Não se preocupe comigo, amor, vou ficar bem. Amo vocês dois, nunca se esqueça disso, ok?_

_Com amor,_

_Misha._

**Próximo Capítulo**

Depois de dez minutos chegaram a uma casa de dois andares, azul com uma cerca e um jardim que parecia um sonho.

- Por acaso essa é a casa abandonada do velho Thompson? – Perguntou Jensen sem saber o que faziam ali.

- A própria. E agora ela é sua... – Jared disse sem fazer rodeios.

- O quê? – O loiro perguntou atordoado, descendo do carro.


	7. Chapter 7

**Obrigado pelos reviews! **

**Capítulo 07**

Jensen terminou de ler a carta e sua raiva misturada com a tristeza foi tão grande, que sua vontade foi de queimar aquele papel. Misha o conhecia melhor do que ninguém mesmo. Ele e Jared? Juntos?

Ele leu e releu a carta mais umas três vezes, antes de notar que Jared estava parado na porta da cozinha, o olhando, parecendo desolado. Lembrou que Misha não queria que Jared soubesse o que ele havia escrito e dobrou o papel, colocando-o dentro do envelope e em seguida o guardou em sua mochila.

Secou o rosto e olhou novamente para o amigo, que continuava a olhá-lo. Sorriu fraco e o chamou.

- Tudo bem? – Jared se aproximou e sentou ao lado dele no sofá, com vontade de perguntar se poderia ler a carta, mas notou que ele já havia guardado e não tocou no assunto.

Jensen não podia negar que sempre amou Jared, mas no início ele pensava que era somente como irmão, nunca como homem. Mas no momento em que viu Jared com Katie, alguma coisa se transformou dentro dele e mesmo já tendo visto o amigo com outras pessoas, o ciúme que sentiu naquele dia foi exageradamente constrangedor. Misha nunca tinha tocado nesse assunto e sempre fazia questão que o amigo sempre estivesse com eles. Quando eles estavam juntos, Jensen se sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Se sentia completo.

- Estou me sentindo tão cansado Jared... – Jensen falou, se encostando no sofá e Jared o abraçou forte. – Não queria ficar aqui... Queria ir para outro lugar.

- Quer que eu te leve para casa? – Jared perguntou.

- Não... Acho que lá seria pior do que aqui. – Jensen olhou para a foto na mesa ao lado do sofá e a pegou. – Queria ir para algum lugar onde não houvesse tantas lembranças dele. Eu queria poder dormir por pelo menos cem anos.

- A gente pode ir para algum hotel... – Jared falou e Jensen pensou, assentindo depois de alguns minutos encarando a foto.

- Só preciso pegar algumas coisas no quarto dele e já volto... – Jensen falou se levantando do sofá e indo lentamente na direção do quarto de Misha. Segurou a maçaneta e respirou fundo.

Olhou em volta, lembrando de todos os momentos que haviam passado naquele cômodo, o quanto haviam se amado, o quanto haviam sido felizes. Lembrou-se até das brigas rotineiras de casal que haviam tido e das inúmeras vezes que ficaram somente abraçados, conversando sobre seus sonhos e fazendo planos para o futuro.

Se aproximou da cama e pegou o travesseiro de Misha, abraçando-o com força e era incrível como ele ainda tinha o cheiro dele.

Depois abriu o armário, tocando nas camisas, calças, jaquetas, ternos... Abriu as gavetas e escolheu duas camisetas, as preferidas dele e cheirou longamente a roupa, sentindo aquele aroma que ele conhecia tão bem.

Jared bateu na porta e ele fechou o armário.

- Vamos? – O moreno perguntou, olhando em volta e sentindo um vazio muito grande dentro do peito.

- Vamos... – Jensen pegou o travesseiro, as camisetas e saiu do quarto com Jared, parando na porta e dando uma última olhada para aquele lugar onde ele tinha sido tão feliz.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Misha não sabia o que escrever. Estava há horas olhando para um papel em branco. Como escrever uma carta de despedida quando não se quer morrer? Não podia passar sua aflição para a carta. Não queria aumentar o desespero de Jensen. Sabia que ele só leria depois que ele tivesse partido e ele estaria sofrendo muito. Aquela carta tinha que ser reconfortante, tinha que tentar de alguma forma lhe dar esperanças para o futuro.

Pensou em Jared. Ele sabia que ele amava Jensen e que no fundo era correspondido. Claro que eles nem sonhavam que ele sabia. Não era uma traição. Misha tinha reparado desde o começo, quando os três eram somente amigos, como Jared olhava e falava do loiro, mas ele também tinha se apaixonado por Jensen.

Quando Jensen aceitou ficar com ele, Misha se preocupou com a reação do amigo. Não queria magoá-lo. Eles nunca tinham disputado ninguém. Quando Misha sabia que Jared estava de olho em alguém, imediatamente tirava seu time de campo e vice versa. Mas agora tinha sido diferente, parecia que os três tinham se apaixonado ao mesmo tempo, embaixo daquela árvore. Jared sabia disso, Jensen e Misha também. O moreno riu de como o destino é sábio. Deixou que Jensen o escolhesse e o fizesse feliz por 6 anos, e quando ele não estivesse mais ali, ele poderia ficar sem culpa com seu outro amor. Ele sabia também que eles poderiam nunca assumir que se amavam, mas ele já tinha um plano para resolver isso. Para a maioria das pessoas, Misha soaria com louco, mas ele estava feliz de saber que Jensen ficaria com uma pessoa que merecia seu amor tanto quanto ele.

Depois que a carta estava pronta, ele colocou em um envelope e lacrou, pois não queria que ninguém lesse. Depois entregaria para Jared e pediria ao amigo que cuidasse de tudo. Misha sabia exatamente o que iria pedir para Jared, e ele só podia confiar nele e em mais ninguém.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Jensen acordou e viu que Jared dormia ao seu lado na cama. Eles estavam no hotel há quase três dias, seu namorado acabara de morrer e ele já estava na mesma cama com o melhor amigo dele. Sorriu sem vontade da sua piada.

O moreno se mexeu um pouco e gemeu seu nome. Jensen o observou. Será que Jared estava sonhando com ele? Será que Misha tinha razão quando escreveu que Jared sempre o amara?

Jensen se levantou rapidamente da cama, sentindo uma tontura repentina e seu estômago doeu de fome. Não conseguia se lembrar de quando tinha feito um refeição de verdade pela última vez. Mesmo com a insistência de Jared, ele não sentia fome e seu corpo agora estava reclamando.

- Jen? – Jared o chamou novamente, mas agora estava acordado. – Está se sentindo mal? - Jared deu um pulo da cama e foi para o lado dele, tocando em seu ombro.

- Acho que é fome... – O loiro sorriu fraco.

Jared suspirou aliviado.

- Vou pedir um café da manhã reforçado para nós, que tal? – Ele perguntou se afastando um pouco. – Olha, porque você não toma uma ducha e enquanto isso eu providencio um banquete para você?

- Acho que é uma ótima ideia Jared... – Jensen falou, sorrindo, mesmo que fraco, pela primeira vez desde a morte de Misha.

Jared notou o sorriso de Jensen e ficou satisfeito de ter sido o responsável por aquilo.

Assim que ele entrou no banheiro, Jared pegou o telefone e pediu o melhor café da manhã que eles tinham no hotel. Depois se deitou na cama e seus olhos foram para a mochila de Jensen. Ele sabia que a carta estava ali e teve que se controlar para não levantar, pegar a carta e ler o que Misha havia escrito para o loiro. Ele não podia fazer isso!

Jensen saiu do banheiro, secando os cabelos com uma toalha. Vestia uma camisa de Misha, que o loiro sabia ser uma das preferidas dele e uma boxer preta. Jared engoliu seco, mas disfarçou.

- Já pedi nosso café... – O moreno falou se levantando da cama. – Deve chegar a qualquer minuto.

- Obrigado Jared, estou realmente com uma fome de leão! – O loiro sentou na cama e olhou para o amigo.

- Finalmente você vai comer alguma coisa... – O moreno disse sem disfarçar a preocupação em sua voz.

O café chegou e eles comeram em silêncio, se olhando de vez em quando e sorrindo sem jeito. Jensen não conseguia olhar para Jared sem lembrar das palavras de Misha na carta.

"_Eu sei que ele também te ama. Ele nem desconfia que eu sei disso, e peço a você que não conte e nem mostre essa carta a ele."_

Nesse instante, o moreno se lembrou da casa e que teria que levar Jensen para conhecer o lugar que Misha havia construído especialmente para ele.

Depois do café, o moreno disse que queria levá-lo em um lugar e Jensen, a princípio, não quis sair, mas Jared insistiu e o loiro acabou sendo convencido pelo amigo.

- Jared, aonde a gente vai mesmo? – Jensen perguntou, achando estranho aquele caminho.

- É uma surpresa, Jen... – Jared respondeu.

- Não estou muito a fim de surpresas. – O loiro olhou para a incrível paisagem que passava rapidamente enquanto Jared dirigia.

- Mas você vai gostar, é um pedido do Misha. Ele queria que eu te mostrasse uma coisa.

- Ok... - Respondeu Jensen sem conseguir controlar uma lágrima. Ele não queria mais surpresas... Principalmente de Misha. Não agora.

Depois de dez minutos chegaram a uma casa de dois andares, azul com uma cerca e um jardim que parecia um sonho.

- Por acaso essa é a casa abandonada do velho Thompson? Alguém a reformou? – Perguntou Jensen sem saber o que faziam ali.

- A própria. E agora ela é sua. – Disse Jared sem fazer rodeios.

- O quê? – Perguntou Jensen atordoado, enquanto descia do carro.

Jared pegou um envelope no porta luvas e saiu, o entregando para o loiro, que olhava atônito para a casa.

_- Onde você sonha em morar comigo? – O moreno perguntou beijando a orelha do loiro._

_- E quem disse que eu quero morar com você? – Jensen sorriu, provocando-o e Misha subiu em cima do loiro prendendo seus braços ao lado do corpo. _

_- O que você disse?_

_- Tá bom! Eu quero morar com você! – Jensen falou, se rendendo e abraçou o namorado, o beijando em seguida._

_- Então me fala... Como seria a casa dos seus sonhos? – Misha insistiu e o loiro fechou os olhos, sorrindo._

_- A casa dos meus sonhos seria toda azul, teria janelas brancas, um jardim lindo em volta com cercas... – Jensen parou de falar e sorriu novamente. – Muito gay?_

_Misha gargalhou alto e deu um selinho no namorado._

_- Nós somos gays, esqueceu? – Jensen riu alto também. – E dentro dela, como seria? – Misha deitou com a cabeça apoiada na mão, olhando para o loiro, sorrindo abertamente._

_- Por que todas essas perguntas, amor? Por acaso você vai construir a casa dos meus sonhos? – Jensen brincou._

_- Quem dera que eu tivesse grana para fazer isso por você, mas... – Misha falou, parecendo triste, mas no fundo a vontade que ele tinha era de contar tudo, mas se quisesse fazer surpresa, teria que se controlar. – Mas a gente pode sonhar, não é?_

_- Tudo bem... – Jensen passou a mão pelo rosto do namorado, o beijando longamente. – Vamos lá então... Dentro, teria cortinas quadriculadas, móveis claros, muitas almofadas... Você sabe que eu amo almofadas... – Jensen sorriu e Misha assentiu, lembrando das milhares de almofadas que tinha na casa dele. _

_- Isso definitivamente foi gay, Jen! – Misha brincou. - Que mais? – Ele incentivou o namorado a continuar falando._

_- Deixa eu ver... Atrás da casa eu queria ter um quintal grande e bem iluminado, para que à noite, pudéssemos fazer jantares ao ar livre com os amigos, festas de aniversário, essas coisas..._

_- Então tem que ser um quintal enorme... – Misha riu e Jensen deu um beijo no nariz gelado dele. – Podíamos ter um cachorro também... A gente deixa o Jared escolher a raça._

_- Qualquer lugar que eu morar com você, vai ser o lugar dos meus sonhos... – Jensen falou e abraçou Misha com força, com a sensação que seria feliz para sempre ao lado dele. _

Jensen saiu de seu transe, pegando o envelope das mãos de Jared e tirou o que parecia ser a escritura da casa dos seus sonhos. Dentro do envelope também tinha uma pequena caixa preta de veludo. Ele abriu e viu uma chave prateada dentro. Seus olhos transbordaram nessa hora e ele olhou para Jared.

- Jen? Tudo bem? – Jared perguntou o abraçando.

- Jared... – Ele não conseguia falar, e Jared o levou de volta para o carro, para que ele se acalmasse. – Jared... Essa casa...

- Foi à casa que Misha construiu para você... – Jared sentia que o loiro estava abalado e se sentia aflito demais para pensar em alguma coisa. – Jensen... Por favor, se acalme, está bem?

- Misha me perguntou como seria a casa dos meus sonhos... – Jensen disse olhando para o imenso azul das paredes que parecia se misturar com o céu. – E essa foi à casa que eu descrevi para ele.

O loiro sentia seu coração ser esmagado lentamente, parecia que o oxigênio se recusava a entrar em seus pulmões, por mais que tentasse puxá-lo.

Misha tinha pensado em todos os detalhes, as janelas brancas, a cor, a cerca com plantas e de onde estava, podia ver claramente as cortinas quadriculadas através do vidro das janelas.

Misha havia feito a casa deles e agora estava morto.

Era demais para Jensen.

**Continua...**

- Oi Jensen... – Jared falou, tentando parecer animado. – Tudo bem?

- Oi Jared... Tudo bem. – Jensen falou e ficou calado.

- Estava pensando se eu podia dar uma passada aí... – O moreno disse preocupado. – Estou precisando conversar com você.

- Hoje não Jared... – Jensen falou fechando os olhos. – Depois a gente se fala...

- Mas eu queria te ver... – Jared falou, mas o loiro havia desligado praticamente na cara dele.


	8. Chapter 8

**Obrigado pelos reviews e desculpa por fazer vcs chorarem... xD**

**Capítulo 08**

- Quero ir embora daqui Jared... – Ele falou baixo, olhando dentro dos olhos dele. – Vamos embora... Por favor.

- Mas Jen... – Jared olhou para a casa mais uma vez e depois para o loiro. – Você não quer pelo menos entrar um pouco?

- Entrar para que?! Para ver tudo o que ele construiu para que passássemos o resto da vida juntos? – Jensen falou sério e afastou Jared para que ele pudesse fechar a porta do carro. – Não quero ver isso, Jared. Eu não posso ver isso agora.

O moreno deu a volta e entrou no carro, pensando se Misha tinha imaginado que isso aconteceria.

- Desculpa Jen... – Jared pegou em sua mão. – Vamos embora daqui.

Jensen sofria calado. Não esperava por essa surpresa e se sentia extremamente triste enquanto saíam daquele lugar.

- Vamos voltar para o hotel? – Jared perguntou.

- Tanto faz... – O loiro respondeu fechando os olhos. – Decide você.

Jared não sabia o que fazer diante da atitude de Jensen com relação à casa. Ele esperava que ele chorasse, que ficasse espantado, abalado, emocionado... Mas não que a rejeitasse daquela forma. Ele não teve nem vontade de entrar.

- Jared... Pensando melhor, eu quero ir para a minha casa. – Jensen falou de repente.

- Tudo bem. Vamos passar no hotel, pegar as nossas coisas, pagar e vamos direto para a sua casa. – O moreno falou, olhando para o loiro, tentando sorrir.

- Jared... Desculpa... Mas eu quero ficar sozinho. Se você não se importa. – Jensen falou sem olhar para o amigo.

- Mas Jen... Eu não quero te deixar sozinho. – Jared se apavorou.

- Eu _preciso_ ficar sozinho... Preciso pensar Jared... Desculpa.

**J²**

**Uma semana depois...**

Depois que os pais de Misha terminaram de arrumar as últimas coisas do filho, tomaram um café com Jared, conversaram um pouco e foram embora em seguida. Eles estavam arrasados e agradeceram por tudo que ele havia feito pelo amigo, mas Jared sabia que no fundo eles estavam um pouco magoados com Jensen, pois ele não falou mais com eles desde o dia do enterro. Não quis encontrá-los e isso causou um mal estar muito grande, sem que Jared pudesse fazer nada para mudar aquela situação constrangedora.

Assim que eles saíram, o moreno pegou o telefone e discou o número de Jensen, que atendeu na quarta chamada.

- Alô? – O loiro atendeu com voz de sono.

- Oi Jensen... – Jared falou, tentando parecer animado. – Tudo bem?

- Oi Jared... Tudo bem. – Jensen respondeu e ficou calado.

- Estava pensando se eu podia dar uma passada aí... – O moreno disse preocupado. – Estou precisando conversar com você.

- Hoje não Jared... – Jensen falou fechando os olhos e soltando um longo suspiro. – Depois a gente se fala...

- Mas eu queria te ver... – Jared falou, mas o loiro já havia desligado na cara dele.

Jared ficou olhando para o telefone sem conseguir esconder sua aflição. Sem pensar em mais nada, pegou as chaves do carro, sua carteira e saiu decidido a resolver essa situação. Jensen não podia se isolar assim e deixá-lo de fora da sua vida.

Parou na frente do prédio de Jensen e ficou dentro do carro, olhando para a janela do terceiro andar que estava com as cortinas totalmente fechadas. Jensen não ia mais à faculdade e todas as vezes que ele tentou falar com o loiro aquela semana, não conseguiu. Jared achava que tinha se precipitado levando-o até a casa e que aquilo tinha abalado o loiro mais do que ele esperava.

Saiu do carro e entrou no prédio, sentindo seu coração bater mais acelerado, como sempre acontecia quando ele estava prestes a ver Jensen.

Jared tocou na campainha umas quatro vezes e já estava quase entrando em pânico quando Jensen começou a destrancar a porta.

- Oi Jen... – O moreno falou assim que ele abriu a porta e sorriu aliviado por ver que o loiro estava bem, pelo menos aparentemente. – Desculpe ter vindo assim, mas eu estava muito preocupado com você.

Jensen sorriu fraco, com uma imensa vontade de mandá-lo ir embora, mas não teve coragem.

As últimas semanas haviam sido muito difíceis e o loiro só queria ficar sozinho, mas não podia fazer isso com Jared, afinal de contas, não havia sido fácil para ele também. – Entra... - Jensen falou, abrindo mais a porta.

Jared percebeu que o apartamento de Jensen estava muito escuro e resolveu abrir um pouco a cortina. Notou também que a casa estava um pouco desorganizada, com roupas e outros objetos jogados pelo chão.

O moreno ficou mais preocupado ainda com o amigo, pois o loiro tinha mania de limpeza e organização. Ver a casa dele naquele estado mostrava que Jensen, definitivamente, não estava bem.

- Posso abrir um pouco a janela? – Jared perguntou vendo que Jensen tinha se jogado no sofá e que olhava para a televisão, sem parecer prestar atenção ao que via.

- Não, não pode! – Jensen respondeu irritado.

- Jensen, você não pode se entregar assim! Você tem que sair um pouco de casa, você abandonou a faculdade! – Jared sentou ao lado dele, o olhando sério. – E olha a sua casa! Está uma bagunça. Você tem que tentar superar... E eu... Eu estou aqui para te ajudar... E eu vou te ajudar!

- Meu namorado acabou de morrer! – Gritou Jensen, se levantando do sofá. – Você quer que eu pense em faculdade? Eu não quero pensar em nada! Eu quero me trancar no quarto e só sair de lá daqui a mil anos! Eu não ligo se minha casa está uma bagunça! Eu não quero sair! Eu não quero ver você e nem ninguém! Eu só quero ficar sozinho! Será que é tão difícil você entender isso Jared? – O loiro estava berrando e quase chorando ao mesmo tempo. Sentou no sofá novamente e afundou a cabeça em uma almofada. – Por favor, Jared, vai embora e me deixa sozinho. Eu quero ficar sozinho.

O moreno o olhava se sentindo extremamente triste. Jared já sabia que seria difícil para ele, mas esperava que Jensen pelo menos o deixasse ajudá-lo. Mas ele não o queria por perto.

Jared tocou em seus cabelos e ele levantou o rosto encharcado pelas lágrimas, encarando o amigo.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar sozinho, Jensen. Não esquece que eu estou junto com você nessa. Você perdeu seu namorado e eu perdi meu melhor amigo, meu irmão! Eu sei que é muito cedo, mas vamos tentar superar... Juntos! - Agora Jared estava chorando também.

Jensen o puxou e abraçou Jared. Eles permaneceram assim, chorando, por um bom tempo. O moreno acariciava as costas do loiro que lhe acariciava os cabelos e eles foram se acalmando aos poucos.

Todo aquele tempo em que ele teve que se manter forte por Misha, resultou em uma explosão de emoções contidas e sem conseguir se segurar mais, Jared olhou para o loiro e em seguida pegou seu rosto entre as mãos, dizendo com a voz firme. - Eu te amo, Jensen. Eu sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Eles haviam viajado e estavam na praia. Jensen passava protetor solar nas costas de Jared.

- Anda Jensen! Você demora muito para passar essa porcaria... – O moreno brincou.

- Porcaria agora né?... Mas depois eu que tenho que te aturar reclamando que está ardendo, que isso, que aquilo! – O loiro falou rindo da careta do amigo. – E se reclamar muito, eu vou passar de hora em hora.

- Cala essa boca Jared! – Misha falou levantando da cadeira de praia. – Agora é a minha vez...

Misha se postou na frente de Jensen e antes que o loiro começasse a espalhar o protetor, Misha o agarrou e o beijou intensa e longamente, sem se importar com os olhares curiosos.

Jared ficou olhando a cena e sentiu seu coração doer. Ele amava Jensen, mas sabia que nunca poderia tê-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia mal por estar _traindo_ Misha.

- Eu te amo... – Misha falou acariciando os braços do namorado. – Eu sou completamente louco por você, sabia? – Ele disse o beijando novamente.

Jared baixou a cabeça. Como ele poderia competir com aquilo? Com aquele amor? Não tinha como. O moreno correu para a água sem esperar por eles.

- Me espera Jared! – Misha falou quando viu o amigo ir para a água. – Passa logo esse negócio Jen!

- Acho que você não devia ficar me agarrando assim Misha... – O loiro falou espalhando o protetor nas costas do namorado. - Acho que o Jared fica sem graça.

- É... Você tem razão.

Misha sempre soube que Jared também era apaixonado por Jensen, mas procurava não pensar muito nisso. Ele achava que o fato do amigo não ter ninguém deixava Jared mais triste e às vezes até deprimido com essa situação. E ele teve uma brilhante ideia. Iria arrumar alguém para ele. Empolgado, ele contou seu plano ao loiro. - Jensen, vamos arranjar uma namorada para o Jared? Ou namorado? – Misha riu e piscou o olho.

- Por quê? – O loiro perguntou surpreso.

- Sei lá, ele está sempre sozinho... Às vezes fico com pena dele, ele fica com a gente o tempo todo...

- Mas ele está sozinho porque quer, o que não falta é homem se jogando em cima querendo ficar com ele. E garotas também. – Disse Jensen, levemente irritado com essa conversa.

- Eu sei, mas você não acha estranho que ele nunca quis engatar nenhum namoro sério? Ele já pegou uns caras super gatos que quiseram namorar com ele e ele nunca quis. Sempre acaba dispensando após algumas semanas e as garotas...

- Misha, se _ele_ quiser e _quando_ quiser namorar com alguém ele vai, pra que ficar pressionando? – Jensen interrompeu com um tom visivelmente irritado.

- Calma, calma... Tá com ciuminho é? – Disse Misha, brincando.

- Nada a ver! – Jensen disfarçou.

Misha se aproximou mais do namorado, deu um beijo em seu rosto e antes de sair correndo para dar um mergulho, disse em seu ouvido. - Calma, Jensen, você nunca vai perder o Jared.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Jensen acordou sem a menor vontade de levantar da cama. Pegou seu celular e viu que eram nove e meia da manhã. Era um domingo ensolarado e convidativo para as pessoas aproveitarem, irem a piscina, se encontrar com os amigos, passear, namorar... O loiro sentiu uma pequena fisgada no peito e a vontade de discar o número dele veio com força total, mas se conteve.

Já fazia quase um mês desde a última vez em que estivera com Jared e as lembranças do último encontro deles, fizeram com que Jensen sentisse seus olhos arderem, mas se controlou. Ainda podia sentir o gosto do moreno em seus lábios.

Suspirou profundamente e pensou que talvez estivesse mesmo na hora dele reverter aquela situação. Ele tinha que reagir e tentar voltar a viver a sua vida, por mais que isso parecesse impossível depois de tudo que havia acontecido.

_Eu te amo, Jensen. Eu sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar._

Levantou e tomou uma ducha demorada. Após o banho se olhou no espelho, notando que não via seu reflexo fazia muito tempo. Ficou um pouco decepcionado com sua aparência, pois parecia magro demais, abatido e suas olheiras pareciam duas marcas roxas embaixo dos olhos.

Colocou uma roupa confortável e saiu do banheiro decidido a arrumar a casa, lavar roupa, comer uma comida saudável e fazer o que havia adiado até aquele momento. Conhecer a casa que Misha havia construído para eles.

Enquanto arrumava a sala, jogando dentro de um enorme saco preto as caixas de pizza, as garrafas e latas de cerveja, notou que a luz de sua secretária eletrônica piscava e quando se aproximou, viu que tinha uma mensagem. Jensen não se lembrava de ter ouvido o telefone tocar, mas deixou o saco de lado e apertou o botão, ouvindo a voz de Jared ecoar pelo seu apartamento.

"_Jensen... Sou eu. Queria te pedir desculpas por tudo que aconteceu, por tudo que eu te disse depois que a gente... Eu queria também te avisar que eu vou viajar nessas férias... Na verdade, vou amanhã. Preciso me afastar um pouco, sabe... Espero que você fique bem e se precisar de alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa, você sabe que pode me ligar a qualquer hora. E eu ainda te amo."_

O loiro sentou no chão com as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e apertou novamente o botão para que a mensagem se repetisse e ele pudesse ouvir a voz dele novamente.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo**

- Foi por causa disso que você fez amor comigo? – Jared colocou a carta de volta no envelope. – Foi porque ele pediu?

- O que? – O loiro ficou nervoso. Ele sabia que o que sentia por Jared não tinha nada a ver com a carta de Misha. – É claro que não!

- Não mente pra mim! – Jared falou, sentindo uma frustração tão grande, que quase não podia suportar. – Você está fazendo isso pelo Misha? Ele pediu pra você me amar?


	9. Chapter 9

**Obrigado pelos reviews seus lindos! **

**Só gostaria de avisar q essa fic é curta e já está entrando em sua reta final. BJs**

**Capítulo 09**

O loiro sentou no chão com as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e apertou novamente o botão para que a mensagem se repetisse e ele pudesse ouvir a voz dele novamente.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Jensen sentiu seu coração acelerar e falhar uma batida ao mesmo tempo, após a declaração de Jared.

"_Eu estou doente Jensen. Muito doente."_

"_Por que você não me contou antes?"_

"_Você é tudo isso... Jensen. Tudo isso e muito mais."_

"_Você acha mesmo que esse doador ainda vai aparecer?"_

"_Foi à casa que Misha construiu para você..."_

"_Jared, meu irmão, nosso amigo, o que posso dizer dele?"_

"_O Jared vai te fazer sorrir de novo. Eu sei disso."_

Um turbilhão de pensamentos invadiu sua mente. Pensamentos que ele vinha tentando evitar e sem conseguir raciocinar direito, ele agarrou Jared pela nuca e o beijou com vontade. Jared correspondeu com a mesma intensidade, sentindo seu coração acelerar também.

- Jensen... – O moreno gemeu quando o loiro interrompeu o beijo, o encarando, e o que Jared viu nos olhos do seu amado o fez tremer de desejo. Jensen o queria.

O beijo foi retomado enquanto as roupas eram tiradas com urgência, ficando pelo chão enquanto Jensen conduzia o moreno até seu quarto. Por um segundo Jared sentiu remorso por fazer aquilo na cama em que Jensen e Misha haviam se amado tantas vezes, mas Jensen gemeu novamente seu nome, o tirando de seus devaneios. – Jared...

Eles se deitaram na cama e Jared começou a beijar cada pedacinho do corpo de Jensen, maravilhado com aquilo tudo. Ele já havia visto Jensen pelado, mas tocar, beijar, lamber o corpo do loiro era a sensação mais maravilhosa do mundo e ouvir Jensen gemer e se arrepiar a cada toque seu, era entrar no paraíso. Jared desceu até a ereção do loiro e a abocanhou, sentindo Jensen estremecer. Jared o chupava com perfeição e queria proporcionar ao loiro um prazer inesquecível.

- Oh! Jared!

Quanto mais Jensen gemia, mas Jared se sentia completo. Ele sonhou com aquilo por muito tempo e a realidade era definitivamente muito melhor do que a fantasia.

– Jared... Eu vou gozar!... – Jensen gemeu alto quando gozou na boca do moreno.

Jared subiu o corpo e beijou Jensen novamente, compartilhando com o loiro o gosto de sêmen que tinha ficado em sua boca.

- Jensen... Eu te amo... Eu te amo. – Jared não cansava de repetir.

Jensen trocou de posição com Jared e o fitou por alguns segundos. Jared era realmente lindo. O loiro foi descendo, dando lambidinhas e mordidinhas por todo o abdômen dele, arrancando gemidos roucos do moreno que ainda não estava acreditando que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

Jensen parou e olhou a ereção de Jared, se lembrando da vez em que ele tinha visto o moreno pelado e tinha ficado um pouco excitado. Jensen lambeu o membro e depois abocanhou, satisfeito por ter sido o responsável por mais um gemido do moreno. Jared agarrou os cabelos do loiro ditando o ritmo e em poucos segundos gozou intensamente na boca do loiro.

- Jensen... Desculpa. – Jared disse após se recompor.

- Desculpa o quê?

- É que eu sonhei com isso por tanto tempo e... Eu acho que gozei rápido demais.

Jensen sorriu com a sinceridade do moreno e o encarou novamente.

- Jared... Eu quero você...

O moreno estremeceu com aquele olhar e aquela voz rouca de desejo. Jensen o virou de costas e passeou com as mãos pelos músculos de Jared, descendo até as suas nádegas, as apertando com vontade. Jensen ficou de joelhos, e puxou o corpo de Jared, o forçando a ficar de quatro.

O loiro passou a língua na entrada do moreno, o lubrificando com a própria saliva.

- Jensen!... – Jared gemeu alto com aquele contato.

Jensen aproximou seu membro e forçou um pouco, acompanhando as reações do moreno. Não queria machucá-lo. Jared relaxou e o loiro introduziu tudo, quase não conseguindo controlar seu gozo, enquanto sentia o quanto Jared era apertado.

Após sentir que ele estava pronto, Jensen passou a estocar rapidamente, apertando o quadril do moreno e quando seus gemidos tomaram conta do quarto, o loiro agarrou o membro de Jared, o masturbando, para que ambos gozassem juntos e quando chegaram ao clímax, Jensen gemeu alto, chamando por Jared, que sentiu um lágrima descer pela sua face ao ouvir seu nome saindo da boca do homem que ele amava tanto.

Qualquer coisa que Jared pudesse ter imaginado quando aquele momento finalmente acontecesse, não o preparou para a explosão de coisas que ele sentiu ao fazer amor com Jensen pela primeira vez. Era uma mistura de amor e desespero e aquele momento valeu cada segundo de sofrimento e frustração que o moreno sentiu durante todo o tempo em que ele o amou em silêncio.

- Jensen? – Jared o chamou quando estavam abraçados na cama, suados e pensando, cada um, sobre o que aquele momento realmente significava.

Jared estava totalmente extasiado e Jensen se sentia estranho.

Jared havia dito que o amava e que o amaria para sempre e o loiro sentiu como se tudo na sua vida tivesse acontecido somente para prepará-lo para aquele momento, mas apesar de estar se sentindo bem nos braços do moreno, ele se sentia confuso e até um pouco triste, por Misha. E o que mais o deixava confuso era sentir que amava Jared mais do que imaginava.

- Tudo bem? – O moreno perguntou quando notou que seu olhar estava um pouco confuso. – O que foi?

- Nada Jared... – O loiro disse e o abraçou, sentindo o perfume gostoso do pescoço dele.

- Está arrependido? – Jared quis saber. Ele precisava saber, na verdade.

- Claro que não! – Jensen respondeu se afastando do moreno, para poder encará-lo novamente. – Nunca vou me arrepender de estar com você Jared...

Jensen o beijou delicadamente, acariciando seu peito.

- Eu te amo tanto, Jensen... – Jared falou em seu ouvido. – Você é o homem da minha vida.

Jensen se lembrou de Misha lhe dizendo a mesma frase e tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos. Não era justo com nenhum deles pensar sobre isso agora.

- Acho que vou fazer uma coisa pra gente comer... – O loiro falou acariciando o rosto de Jared. – O que você acha?

- Estou com fome, mas não quero te deixar nem um minuto... – O moreno falou sorrindo e beijou Jensen intensamente.

- Enquanto eu preparo alguma coisa, você pode tomar uma ducha... – Jensen falou no ouvido de Jared, fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse, enquanto o moreno atacava seu pescoço.

O loiro se rendeu e eles se amaram mais uma vez. Depois que o loiro saiu do quarto, Jared sentou na cama, pensando em como ele se sentia e em tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Levantou e foi na direção do banheiro, mas notou, sem querer, a agenda de Jensen em cima da escrivaninha e reconheceu o envelope que ele guardou por tanto tempo. A carta de Misha.

**J²**

Jensen entrou no quarto e viu Jared sentado na beirada da cama, de costas para ele.

- O que você prefere? Macarrão instantâneo ou sanduíche? Não tenho muita coisa na geladeira, mas eu posso faz... – Jensen falava, mas parou quando Jared se virou e ele viu a carta de Misha nas mãos do moreno.

- Foi por causa disso que você fez amor comigo? – Jared colocou a carta de volta no envelope. – Foi porque ele pediu?

- O que? – O loiro ficou nervoso. Ele sabia que o que sentia por Jared não tinha nada a ver com a carta de Misha. – É claro que não!

- Não mente pra mim! – Jared falou, sentindo uma frustração tão grande, que quase não podia suportar. – Você está fazendo isso pelo Misha? Ele pediu pra você me amar?

- Não fala besteira! Não estrague o nosso momento! – O loiro se aproximou de Jared, que se esquivou.

O moreno não conseguia acreditar no que havia lido. Misha sempre soube que ele era apaixonado por Jensen e não se importava? Misha tinha pedido para que Jensen ficasse com ele? Era por isso que o loiro estava ali agora?

- Acho melhor eu ir embora...

- Por que você está fazendo isso? – Jensen perguntou tentando se aproximar mais uma vez.

- Por que eu tenho certeza que você só está fazendo o que ele te pediu para fazer... Você não... Você não me ama Jensen. – O moreno falou triste.

- Não fala isso... Por favor... Não é verdade. Jared... Por favor...

Jared se sentia triste e derrotado. Não tinha raiva de Misha ou Jensen, mas eles o tinham magoado demais agora, mesmo sem querer.

- Desculpa Jen, mas eu não posso. Não assim... – Jared se vestiu e saiu, deixando o loiro parado no meio do quarto, sem reação.

**Flashback OFF**

Jensen tinha perdido os dois e agora estava sozinho. Como Jared pode achar que o loiro tinha ficado com ele porque Misha havia pedido? Era um absurdo.

Mas, por outro lado ele o entendia. Tanto tempo escondendo o que sentia e agora o moreno também estava confuso.

Jensen não sabia o que fazer. Queria muito que Jared acreditasse nele e em seus sentimentos.

Mas como se ele mesmo estava perdido?

Jensen tomou uma decisão e se levantou. Apagou a mensagem, terminou de arrumar a casa e pegou o envelope dentro do armário. Ficou um tempo olhando para a pequena caixa de veludo, e a abriu, pegando a chave prateada da casa que Misha havia construído.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo**

Jensen era perfeito demais e tudo o que o moreno queria era se deitar e abraçá-lo, mas não podia. Jensen se remexeu e Jared notou que ele tinha uma foto de Misha em sua mão.

O moreno baixou o rosto e sorriu sem vontade. Ele nunca poderia fazer Jensen feliz, por mais que ele quisesse. Jensen nunca o amaria como ele havia amado Misha.

Respirou fundo e tomou coragem para ir embora antes que Jensen o visse ali.


	10. Chapter 10

**Últimas emoções. Obrigado pelos reviews. **

**Capítulo 10**

Jensen parou em frente a casa que ele não tinha tido coragem de conhecer por dentro e suspirou longamente.

Saiu do carro, passou pela cerca branca cheia de plantas e apreciou o imenso jardim que tinha na entrada. Viu a varanda, a rede, as confortáveis poltronas e seus olhos arderam. Misha havia pensado em tudo.

Colocou a chave na porta e entrou, prendendo a respiração por alguns segundos. Não podia acreditar na beleza que aquele ambiente tinha. Olhou as inúmeras almofadas coloridas, espalhadas pelo imenso sofá da sala de estar e chorou.

Reparou que havia fotos deles espalhadas pela casa e chorou mais ainda, pois cada uma delas lhe trazia uma lembrança boa da vida que o loiro vivera ao lado de Misha. Notou também que em todas as fotos, Jared estava sempre presente de alguma forma. Ou o moreno tinha tirado a foto para eles, ou estava com eles na foto.

Subiu as escadas, olhando cada detalhe e entrou no que achou ser o seu quarto. A imensa cama estava decorada com almofadas que combinavam com as cortinas quadriculadas e Jensen se sentou na cama, se recostando nos travesseiros, sentindo a tristeza o invadir.

**J²**

Jared estava com tudo preparado para a viagem e sentiu uma imensa vontade de ver Jensen, mas ele precisava desse tempo, por mais que doesse ficar longe de seu amor, ele precisava.

Pensou em dar uma passada na casa que Misha construíra para ver se estava tudo trancado, antes de viajar. Não queria que a casa fosse assaltada.

Quando estava se aproximando, viu que as luzes estavam acesas e se assustou, mas notou o carro de Jensen na entrada e estacionou ao lado. Então ele havia tomado coragem e entrado?

Abriu a porta sem fazer barulho e subiu as escadas.

- Jensen? – O moreno perguntou, mas não obteve resposta. – Jensen?

Jared parou na porta do quarto, quando o viu deitado na cama dormindo. Seu coração se acelerou e ele se aproximou lentamente, para não acordá-lo e ficou o observando.

Jensen era perfeito demais e tudo o que o moreno queria era se deitar e abraçá-lo, mas não podia. Jensen se remexeu e Jared notou que ele tinha uma foto de Misha em sua mão.

O moreno baixou o rosto e sorriu sem vontade. Ele nunca poderia fazer Jensen feliz, por mais que ele quisesse. Jensen nunca o amaria como ele havia amado Misha.

Respirou fundo e tomou coragem para ir embora antes que Jensen o visse ali.

**J²**

Jensen acordou, abrindo os olhos lentamente, percebendo que já havia amanhecido. Mesmo estando dormido desde o dia anterior, o loiro ainda se sentia cansado. Olhou para a foto de Misha que estava ao seu lado na cama e passou os dedos pelo rosto do ex namorado, que sorria abertamente no retrato.

- Desculpa...

O loiro ficou com os olhos marejados e sentiu seu coração apertado. Lembrou-se de Jared, sentindo-se ainda mais triste.

Jensen chorou abraçado a foto, repetindo sem parar em sua mente, "_Desculpa, Misha... desculpa... mas eu... eu..."_ Jensen sentiu seu coração acelerar. _"Eu o amo... eu o amo... eu amo o Jared."_

O loiro se sentou na cama, passando a mão no rosto, limpando as lágrimas e disse em voz alta.

- Eu te amo Jared.

O loiro sabia que não tinha sido justo com o moreno. Tinha o deixado ir embora sem ao menos dizer que o amava. Jensen se levantou e olhou novamente para a foto com carinho.

- E eu sempre vou te amar, Misha...

Jensen colocou a foto em cima da cômoda e pegou o celular, discando o número de Jared, que não atendeu.

- Merda...

O loiro desceu as escadas, pegou a chave do carro e saiu. Tinha que encontrar Jared antes dele viajar. Enquanto Jensen dirigia até o apartamento do moreno, ele ligou novamente, mas Jared continuava não atendendo e Jensen resolveu deixar um recado.

- Jared, sou eu... Eu... Você não pode viajar Jared... Pelo menos não antes de saber o que eu sinto por você... Jared, eu te amo... Eu estou confuso, eu estou com medo, mas eu tenho certeza do que eu sinto por você... Por favor, me ligue assim que ouvir essa mensagem... Eu tenho tanta coisa pra te falar... E se depois você quiser ir embora... Eu... Só me dê essa chance, ok?

Jensen desligou e parou em frente à casa que Jared dividia com Misha. Era muito difícil para ele estar ali, mas o loiro precisava fazer isso. Jensen respirou fundo e saltou do carro, andando até a porta. Tocou na campainha e esperou, mas não tinha ninguém. O loiro pegou a chave e entrou.

- Jared?

Jensen andou pelo apartamento, entrou no quarto do moreno e abriu o armário, vendo que a maioria das roupas de Jared não estava mais lá. Ele já havia ido embora.

Misha havia morrido e Jared havia viajado, sabe-se lá por quanto tempo e agora Jensen não tinha mais ninguém.

O loiro saiu do quarto e olhou para a porta do quarto de Misha, sentindo seu coração ficar pequeno. Jensen abriu a porta e as lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos ao ver que as coisas do moreno já haviam sido levadas. Pensou que provavelmente os pais de Misha tinham arrumado tudo antes de voltarem para sua casa e Jensen se sentiu culpado por não ter nem se despedido deles.

O loiro entrou e viu que do lado da cama tinha uma caixa onde estava escrito "_Jensen_". O loiro a pegou a colocando em cima da cama e quando abriu reconheceu as coisas de seu namorado. Jensen chorou ao ver que os pais do moreno haviam deixado para ele algumas recordações de Misha. Algumas roupas, fotos que o moreno guardava deles e presentes que Jensen havia dado para ele.

O loiro fechou a caixa, sentando na cama e sorriu fracamente, se lembrando dos momentos que ele havia passado ali, naquele apartamento, naquele quarto e como tinham sido bons. E não tinham sido somente com Misha, mas com Jared também.

**FLASHBACK ON**

- Por que tanto mistério Jensen? – Jared sorria enquanto era conduzido pelo loiro que tampava seus olhos.

- Você já vai saber...

- O que você e o Misha estão aprontando hein?

- Cala a boca e anda, Jared! – O loiro sorriu.

Era aniversário de Jared e Jensen e Misha haviam organizado uma festinha surpresa, pois se dependesse dele, Jared passaria o dia trancado em seu quarto estudando.

Eles haviam convidado apenas alguns amigos em comum que esperavam em silêncio pela chegada de Jared e quando Jensen entrou com ele, tirando as mãos de seus olhos, todos gritaram juntos.

- Feliz aniversário!

Jared sorriu totalmente sem graça e olhou para Misha que veio cumprimentá-lo com um abraço forte, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Foi ideia do Jensen, viu? – Misha sorriu e lançou um olhar cúmplice para o namorado. – Feliz aniversário, irmão!

- Eu sabia que vocês estavam aprontando alguma... - Jared se afastou do amigo, sorrindo e o encarou com os olhos marejados. – Obrigado Misha.

Jensen se aproximou e abraçou o moreno.

- Feliz aniversário, Jared!

O moreno retribuiu o abraço, apertando demoradamente Jensen em seus braços.

- Chega de abraço vocês dois... – Misha brincou e Jared foi cumprimentar as outras pessoas.

- Acha que ele gostou? – Jensen perguntou ao namorado.

- Claro. – Misha respondeu e deu um selinho no loiro.

Jared curtia a festa e volta e meia ele lançava olhares para Jensen e Misha, que não se desgrudavam e o moreno se sentiu um pouco deprimido. Ele havia adorado a surpresa, mas a única coisa que realmente o faria feliz naquele dia era impossível de acontecer. Ter Jensen em seus braços.

O moreno já havia se conformado com a escolha do loiro, mas seu amor por Jensen não diminuía e ele se sentia mal por isso, achando que estava traindo Misha constantemente, mesmo que só em pensamento. Jared saiu de seus devaneios quando Jensen o chamou.

- Venha aqui, Jared. – O loiro o pegou pelo braço e o levou até o quarto de Misha. Jared estremeceu quando Jensen fechou a porta e o encarou.

- Jared... – O loiro abriu a gaveta da cômoda e tirou uma pequena caixa, a estendendo para o amigo. – Feliz aniversário, Jay...

O moreno pegou a caixa, a abrindo e o que ele viu, o fez sorrir aberto. Um fino cordão de ouro com um pequeno pingente em formato de J.

- Jensen, eu... Eu... Obrigado... Eu nem sei o que dizer... Primeiro a festa e agora isso... Muito obrigado. – Jared puxou o loiro para um abraço.

Jensen sentia as mãos de Jared fazendo carinho em suas costas e se arrepiou, se soltando rapidamente do abraço.

- Deixa eu colocar em você...

O moreno virou de costas para que Jensen prendesse o cordão e sentiu os dedos do loiro encostando em seu pescoço e suspirou. Sua vontade era de se virar e agarrar Jensen, o beijando com paixão, mas sabia que não poderia fazer aquilo.

- Ficou perfeito... – Jared se virou e Jensen sorriu, passando a mão pelo pingente, alisando também o peito do moreno e seus olhares se encontraram.

- Jensen, eu... – Jared tinha a voz rouca e o loiro sentiu seu coração acelerar e antes que o moreno continuasse Jensen o interrompeu.

- Eu acho melhor voltarmos para a festa antes que o Misha fique com ciúme... – O loiro sorriu achando que aquele quarto tinha ficado quente e apertado de repente.

- Claro... Claro... – Jared sorriu e abriu a porta, observando Jensen sair e ir em direção onde Misha estava.

- E aí, ele gostou? – O moreno perguntou.

- Gostou... – Jensen respondeu dando um selinho em Misha que sorriu e acenou para Jared que sorriu de volta, pensando que nos braços do amigo estava o presente que ele realmente gostaria de ter ganhado.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Ainda nem tinha amanhecido e Jared dirigia seu carro, rumo à casa de seus pais. Se sentia muito mal por tudo que havia acontecido. Não sentia raiva de Misha, sabia que o amigo estava pensando nele e em Jensen quando sugeriu na carta que eles ficassem juntos. Na verdade, ele sentia um pouco de vergonha por saber que Misha sempre soube de seus sentimentos por Jensen. Jared suspirou.

O mês que ficou afastado do loiro, o evitando, só fez crescer seu sofrimento, mas havia sido melhor assim. Jared ainda ficaria mais três meses longe, mas com certeza esse tempo serviria para que eles pudessem pensar e colocar suas vidas em ordem. Jared sabia que o estava fazendo era errado e ia contra o que seu amigo havia pedido, mas ficar próximo de Jensen agora, causaria ainda mais dor ao moreno.

Jensen havia correspondido aos seus carinhos com intensidade, mas depois de ler a carta do amigo, Jared não tinha mais certeza se os sentimentos de Jensen eram verdadeiros e ver o loiro dormindo abraçado com a foto de Misha só reforçou ainda mais sua dúvida.

Jared saiu de seus devaneios quando ouviu seu telefone tocar e vendo que era Jensen, ficou tentado a atender, mas não conseguiu. O moreno parou no acostamento e recostou à cabeça no banco do carro, se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo. Tinha abandonado Jensen bem na hora em que o loiro mais precisava dele. Sentiu seus olhos queimarem quando o telefone tocou novamente.

- Jensen, por favor... Não piore as coisas. – Jared disse em voz alta enquanto olhava para o visor e percebeu que sua caixa de mensagem havia sido ativada, indicando que o loiro tinha deixado um recado. O moreno tentou se controlar, mas acabou decidindo por ouvir a mensagem, deixando suas lágrimas descerem livres ao ouvir a voz de seu amor.

**J²**

Jensen se levantou e pegou a caixa, saindo da casa de Jared, totalmente desanimado. Tinha perdido seus dois amores e agora se sentia sem rumo.

O loiro entrou no carro e ficou um tempo pensando no que faria dali para frente e decidiu que entregaria o seu apartamento e se mudaria de vez para a casa que Misha havia construído para ele. O loiro também precisava resolver sua situação na faculdade, pois havia perdido muitas aulas e com certeza tinha sido reprovado naquele semestre.

Jensen voltou ao seu apartamento e após tomar uma xícara de café, colocou algumas roupas dentro de uma mala. Trataria do resto da mudança depois.

O loiro levou um susto quando seu telefone tocou e correu para ver quem era, sentindo que seu coração poderia sair pela boca, mas desanimou quando viu na bina que era sua mãe e não atendeu. Não queria falar com ninguém que não fosse Jared.

Jensen deu uma olhada no apartamento e o trancou, levando sua mala até o carro. No caminho até a sua casa, Jensen ainda ligou mais duas vezes para o moreno, que continuava não atendendo.

O loiro sabia que Jared estava magoado. Tinha sufocado seus sentimentos por tanto tempo e agora o moreno achava que Jensen o tinha amado porque Misha pedira. Jensen sorriu fraco. Na verdade, ele sempre amara Jared, só não tinha coragem de admitir. Ele sabia disso e descobrira através da carta que Misha também sabia. "_Será que é possível amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?" _Jensen pensou e suspirou, chegando a conclusão que no seu caso isso tinha sido possível e também explicava seu comportamento possessivo com Jared. Nunca gostava quando alguém se aproximava do moreno e sorriu sem vontade ao se lembrar do ataque de ciúme que teve quando viu Jared com Katie.

Jensen chegou até a casa e saiu do carro, pegando a caixa com as coisas de Misha e sua mala. Ajeitou algumas coisas em seu quarto e ligou novamente para o moreno, que não atendeu.

- Sabia que você era teimoso Jared, mas não tanto. – Jensen disse olhando para um porta retrato onde tinha a foto do moreno.

O loiro tomou um banho demorado, não conseguindo tirar Jared de seus pensamentos, lembrando-se de quando esteve nos braços dele e como havia gostado. Jared havia sido extremamente carinhoso e Jensen sorriu ao se lembrar do moreno se desculpando por ter gozado muito rápido. Jared era assim, sincero e gentil. Jensen sentiu o gosto de suas lágrimas enquanto pensava no quanto sentiria a falta de Jared. Mas ele não desistiria.

Jensen saiu do banho, se vestiu e foi direto para a cozinha, suspirando ao ver que não havia nada para comer. Resolveu pedir algo em algum restaurante.

Enquanto discava o número, Jensen se assustou ao ouvir a campainha tocar. Quem poderia ser? Jared a essa altura já deveria estar longe e nem mesmo o moreno sabia que ele estava ali.

**Continua...**

- Diz que me ama, Jared... - Jensen pediu, enquanto estocava mais fundo.

- Eu te amo Jensen... - Jared gemeu, sentindo seu corpo ser tomado por um leve torpor, ainda sob efeito do terceiro orgasmo.

Jensen gozou demoradamente, desabando logo em seguida em cima do moreno, percebendo que estava justamente onde sempre quis estar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Penúltimo Capítulo T_T**

**Obrigado a todos que estão acompanhando. Mil beijos**

**Capítulo 11**

- Como sabia que eu estava aqui? – Jensen perguntou curioso e surpreso ao ver Jared.

- Eu estive aqui ontem e vi você dormindo... – O moreno respondeu enquanto entrava na casa. – Achei que ainda poderia estar aqui.

- Você esteve aqui ontem? E porque não me acordou? – O loiro quis saber.

- Jen... Eu... – Jared baixou a cabeça. – Eu não podia continuar... Eu não aguentava mais ficar do seu lado, te amando, mas... Não podendo te ter... E eu... Achei que se eu fosse embora, iria ser mais fácil lidar com tudo, mas...

- Jared... Eu te amo. – Jensen sorriu e tocou no rosto do moreno. – Eu te amo.

Jared também sorriu. Havia escutado a mensagem do loiro, mas ouvi-lo dizer pessoalmente o fazia levitar.

- Jensen... Eu...

O loiro se aproximou e beijou lentamente o moreno. Foi um selinho apenas, mas o suficiente para fazer o coração de Jared acelerar.

- Jared... Eu te amo... E eu não descobri isso depois que o Misha... – O loiro fez uma pausa. Sabia que eles nunca se esqueceriam do moreno, mas não queria quebrar o clima, nem deixar Jared se sentindo mal. – Eu sempre te amei... Mas as coisas foram acontecendo e... Jared... É possível amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?

- Não sei... – Jared abraçou forte o loiro. – Só sei que eu te amei desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, Jensen.

O loiro fechou os olhos e abraçou Jared, sentindo uma lágrima descer pela sua face.

- Eu também, Jared... Eu também.

- Eu prometo que nunca mais vou te abandonar, Jensen... Mesmo que você me queira por perto somente como amigo... E mesmo que isso me machuque, eu juro que...

Jensen se soltou do abraço, calando Jared com um beijo e depois sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu não quero ter você somente como amigo... – Jensen o encarou e seus olhos transbordaram tudo o que ele estava sentindo. – Eu quero muito mais do que isso...

- Eu também quero... – Jared tinha os olhos marejados.

- E apesar da tristeza que eu ainda sinto pela morte de Misha, eu sei que tenho que recomeçar, tenho que continuar... E eu quero que você esteja presente nesse recomeço, Jared... Porque sem você eu não vou conseguir... Eu não posso te perder também.

- Você não vai... Não vai, Jensen... - Jared beijou novamente o loiro, sentindo o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas em seus lábios. – Eu sei que está sendo difícil pra você... E é difícil pra mim também, mas juntos vamos superar tudo isso. Mais do que tudo, eu quero te ver feliz Jensen. Deixa eu tentar te fazer feliz?

O loiro balançou a cabeça, sorrindo e abraçou Jared de novo.

- Claro que eu deixo...

Jared não podia estar se sentindo mais feliz. Ter Jensen em seus braços, correspondendo aos seus sentimentos era tudo o que ele sempre sonhou. Ainda sentia remorso por Misha, mas não havia sido sua culpa a morte do amigo e eles tinham a benção do moreno. Jared sabia que onde quer que Misha estivesse, ele estaria feliz por eles.

O moreno saiu dos seus devaneios quando sentiu os lábios de Jensen novamente colados aos seus.

O loiro o beijava com vontade, com um misto de saudade e posse. Jensen interrompeu rapidamente o beijo, encarando o moreno e Jared entendeu o que ele queria.

Jared puxou Jensen para o sofá, fazendo o loiro sentar-se no seu colo.

Jensen voltou a beijar o moreno com luxúria, sentindo sua ereção por cima da calça. Jared gemia, deixando aquela boca deliciosamente carnuda o devorar com desejo.

Jensen tirou sua camisa e depois ajudou Jared a tirar a sua. O loiro se levantou para tirar sua calça e a cueca, enquanto observava Jared tirar o resto de suas roupas e seus sapatos e quando estavam nus, Jensen voltou a se sentar no colo do moreno.

- Eu já te falei que você é lindo? – Jensen perguntou alisando o peitoral de Jared.

- Não... – O moreno sussurrou com a voz rouca.

- Você é lindo... – Jensen falou com a boca colada no ouvido do moreno, fazendo Jared se arrepiar inteiro.

O loiro desceu pelo peito de Jared, sugando demoradamente cada um de seus mamilos, fazendo o moreno morder a própria boca para não gemer alto.

- E você é delicioso também... - Jensen falou, descendo pelo corpo do moreno, dando beijos e mordidas até chegar ao seu membro.

Jensen segurou a ereção do moreno e chupou somente a cabeça, fazendo com que Jared arqueasse o corpo, querendo mais contato.

- Jen... - Jared puxou a cabeça do loiro, querendo ditar o ritmo, mas Jensen tirou as mãos do moreno com carinho.

- Calma... - Jensen sorriu soltando o membro de Jared por alguns segundos, analisando a expressão de prazer no rosto do moreno.

Jensen voltou a sugar só a cabeça, mas ao ouvir o desespero na voz do moreno, implorando para que Jensen o chupasse, o loiro abocanhou tudo com vontade.

- Oh Jensen! - O moreno mal conseguia respirar e quando Jensen começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem mais rápidos, Jared avisou que ia gozar.

- Vou gozar Jensen... – O moreno gritou e se derramou na boca do loiro, que engoliu tudo.

Jensen estava muito duro, sentindo seu membro pulsar e subiu o corpo, se roçando em Jared, que ainda tentava se recuperar do orgasmo que acabara de ter.

- Jensen... Eu acho que eu nunca gozei assim antes... - Jared falou sorrindo, abraçando o corpo do loiro, beijando sua boca em seguida.

- Eu fico feliz de ouvir isso... - Jensen respondeu satisfeito. Queria proporcionar todo o prazer do mundo ao moreno. – E você ainda não viu nada... Vou te deixar completamente louco hoje... – Jensen sussurrou no ouvido do moreno e Jared gemeu fechando os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz rouca.

- E eu quero você, Jared... Eu quero você agora... - Jensen falou, sentindo que poderia explodir a qualquer momento.

Jared beijou Jensen intensamente e o loiro se posicionou entre as pernas do moreno, as abrindo. Molhou seus dedos com saliva e massageou a entrada de Jared, para em seguida penetrá-lo com um dedo, fazendo o moreno gemer baixo, sentindo um pouco de dor.

Jensen esperou que o moreno se acostumasse e depois introduziu mais um dedo, fazendo movimentos precisos de vai e vem, tocando em seu ponto especial, deixando Jared tonto de prazer.

Jared ficou duro novamente com aquela carícia de Jensen, que sorriu e começou a bombear lentamente o moreno com a mão, enquanto continuava o movimento com os dedos.

- Está gostoso? - Jensen perguntou e sorriu vendo que Jared mal conseguia responder, emitindo sons e palavras desconexas. - Você gosta assim, Jared? - Jensen aumentou os movimentos que fazia com os dedos.

Jared se contorcia no sofá, implorando para o loiro o masturbar mais rápido, sentindo que ficaria louco se Jensen continuasse o torturando assim.

Jensen sentiu a ereção de Jared pulsar e quando viu que o moreno gozaria novamente, Jensen abocanhou seu membro, fazendo o moreno gozar com força dentro da boca de Jensen, que mais uma vez não desperdiçou nenhuma gota.

Jared nunca havia experimentado um prazer igual aquele que o loiro o estava proporcionando e não conseguia raciocinar direito.

- Meu Deus, Jensen... Eu... Te amo tanto... Você é maravilhoso. - Jared disse ofegante e olhou dentro dos olhos do loiro, que sorria satisfeito. O moreno já havia elogiado o desempenho dele da outra vez em que se amaram, e Jensen adorava, pois sabia que era bom de cama.

Jensen retirou os dedos de dentro de Jared, posicionando seu membro na entrada do moreno, o penetrando devagar.

Jensen estava tão duro, que se guiasse somente pelo tesão que estava sentindo, entraria com tudo, mas acabaria machucando Jared e isso ele não permitiria de jeito nenhum. Nunca machucaria o moreno.

- Jared... Você é tão gostoso. - Jensen falou quando se sentiu inteiro dentro do moreno, que ainda se acostumava com a invasão.

Jensen era paciente e esperou Jared se habituar a seu pênis dentro dele e quando o loiro percebeu que o moreno já se mexia por baixo dele, começando a gemer e pedindo por mais, Jensen começou a estocar rápido, segurando as laterais do corpo do moreno.

- Jen... Mais rápido... - Jared pediu e Jensen aumentou a velocidade.

Jared, que estava duro de novo, começou a se masturbar, gozando novamente, e assim que o moreno se derramou, se contraindo com força, Jensen gemeu alto, sentindo que gozaria em poucos segundos.

- Diz que me ama, Jared... - Jensen pediu, enquanto estocava mais fundo.

- Eu te amo Jensen... - Jared gemeu, sentindo seu corpo ser tomado por um leve torpor, ainda sob efeito do terceiro orgasmo.

Jensen gozou demoradamente, desabando logo em seguida em cima do moreno, percebendo que estava justamente onde sempre quis estar.

**J²**

- No que está pensando? – O loiro quis saber.

- Que eu sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo... – Jared riu e abraçou mais forte Jensen, que estava deitado no peito do moreno no imenso sofá.

- Nós dois somos então... – Jensen olhou para Jared e o beijou.

- Que barulho foi esse? – O moreno perguntou.

- Acho que foi meu estômago... – Jensen sorriu. – Quando você chegou, eu estava pedindo comida.

- Você me deixou faminto também, sabia?

- É mesmo? – Jensen levantou o corpo e fez uma cara de desentendido. – Porque está falando isso?

- Você sabe muito bem porque, Jensen...

O loiro sorriu, vendo que Jared havia corado um pouco.

- Você está vermelho!

- Não tô nada! – Jared tentou disfarçar, mas era tarde demais.

- Jared, desde quando você é tímido comigo? – Jensen sabia que o moreno era um pouco tímido, mas nunca com ele ou Misha.

- Eu não...

- Não foi a nossa primeira vez, não precisa ter vergonha de mim... Você pode dizer que está faminto porque eu acabei com todas as suas energias e...

Jared subiu em cima de Jensen e prendeu seus braços no alto da cabeça, o beijando com vontade.

- Depois que a gente comer, eu vou te provar que eu posso ser tudo, menos tímido... Principalmente quando se trata de você. – Jared tinha a voz rouca.

- Não pode provar agora? – Jensen perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Pra eu poder fazer com você tudo o que você fez comigo, eu preciso recuperar minha energia primeiro... Vou fazer você implorar Jensen... – A última frase, Jared sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido de Jensen, que se arrepiou inteiro.

- Vamos pedir logo essa comida, Jared... – Jensen sorriu.

**J²**

- Essa lasanha está perfeita! – Jared disse de boca cheia, fazendo Jensen sorrir com vontade.

- _Você_ é perfeito... – O loiro se aproximou e deu um selinho em Jared, que corou levemente.

- Está corando de novo, Jared... – Jensen brincou.

- Ok, confesso que você me deixa um pouco sem graça às vezes... Preciso me acostumar com seus elogios.

- Pois eu acho muito fofo isso, sabia? – Jensen disse entre uma garfada e outra.

- Fofo? – Jared perguntou, rindo alto, fazendo Jensen sorrir alto também. - Agora, sério, amor... Quais são seus planos? Pretende voltar pra faculdade não é?

- Bom, primeiro eu decidi que vou me mudar definitivamente para cá... – Jensen fez uma pausa e encarou Jared, estudando sua reação.

- Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso Jen... – Jared respondeu com um sorriso sincero.

- E depois de passar as férias fazendo amor intensamente com você, eu pretendo regularizar minha situação na faculdade. É nosso último ano, né? – Jensen sorriu e o moreno pegou em sua mão.

- Fico tão feliz de te ver assim, sorrindo de novo, fazendo planos para o futuro...

- Você sabe que tem uma parcela de culpa nisso não é? – Jensen falou se aproximando mais do moreno que ficou com os olhos marejados.

- Eu te amo tanto Jensen...

- Eu também te amo muito, Jared... – O loiro o beijou com vontade e quando se separaram, Jensen se levantou, recolhendo os pratos e provocou o moreno enquanto se dirigia até a pia.

- Sabe, Jared, alguém prometeu que ia fazer comigo...

Antes de Jensen terminar a frase, Jared o agarrou por trás, beijando seu pescoço e ambos foram em direção ao quarto, enquanto as roupas iam ficando espalhadas pelo caminho.

As férias estavam apenas começando.

**Continua...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Muito obrigado a todos que acompanharam e se emocionaram com essa fic. Ela é mto especial para mim.**

**Chegamos ao último cap, espero que curtam...**

**Super beijo e até a próxima!**

**Capítulo 12 - Final**

Jensen entrou na pequena igreja, olhando em volta. Não havia ninguém e isso o deixou ainda mais triste.

Uma impiedosa chuva o deixara ensopado e enquanto ele andava em direção ao altar, Jensen passava as mãos pelos cabelos e pelo rosto.

Ele estava lá, mas o loiro ainda não acreditava que aquilo tinha acontecido. De novo.

Será que ele estava sendo castigado? E por qual motivo?

Jensen subiu as escadas e parou em frente ao caixão, tentando respirar, tentando unir forças para se despedir, mas ao ver seu amor, que parecia estar dormindo tranquilamente, suas pernas fraquejaram e ele se ajoelhou, deixando suas lágrimas descerem com força. A dor era insuportável. Tudo o que Jensen queria era estar ali dentro daquele caixão. Queria morrer, pois não tinha mais motivos para viver. Não sem Jared.

Ele acordou assustado e as imagens, por alguns instantes, pareceram confusas.

Pensou em levantar, mas estava tão frio que acabou desistindo. Apenas ficou olhando para o quarto escuro se lembrando do sonho que tivera.

Isso sempre acontecia naquela data e ele nada podia fazer. Mas, mesmo após alguns anos, esse sonho o fazia se sentir triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

- Tudo bem amor? – A pessoa deitada ao seu lado perguntou meio sonolento.

- Tudo. – Ele respondeu num sussurro.

- Teve aquele sonho? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Tive.

- Quer conversar?

- Não, está tudo bem. Vamos dormir.

Jensen sentiu os braços fortes de Jared o envolver e suspirou.

Fazia cinco anos que Misha havia morrido e eles haviam assumido seu amor, mas sempre naquela data, no aniversário de morte de Misha, Jensen sonhava que Jared estava morto também.

O moreno sabia daquele sonho e tinha explicado ao loiro, que aquilo significava que Jensen tinha medo de perdê-lo, como tinha perdido Misha.

Jensen sempre acordava feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo quando tinha aquele pesadelo. Triste por Misha e feliz por ter sido somente um sonho, e que Jared ainda estava do seu lado.

**J²**

- Jensen, você já preencheu a papelada? – Jared quis saber.

- Claro amor... Achou que eu havia esquecido? – Jensen sorriu.

- Não, mas é que...

- Jared, eu continuo achando isso tudo muito louco, mas é o seu sonho e eu confesso que apesar de estar com um pouco de medo, eu estou adorando.

- Jen...

- Será um passo muito grande, você sabe... – O loiro dizia calmo.

- Eu sei e definitivamente estou pronto... Mas se você quiser esperar mais um pouco nós podemos...

- Eu estou pronto também, Jared.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – O moreno abraçou Jensen e o beijou.

- Ainda não se cansou de mim então?

- Nunca...

Jensen agarrou o moreno pela nuca e o beijo se tornou mais intenso.

- Jen... Eu já estou muito atrasado... Hoje é meu primeiro dia após a promoção e eu tenho que dar o exemplo... – Jared dizia entre os beijos.

- Vou te deixar ir, porque, além de não querer te prejudicar, eu estou atrasado também... Os quadros vão chegar hoje e eu tenho que estar no museu para supervisionar, senão você não iria escapar.

- Eu prometo que a noite, eu te recompenso. – Jared piscou para o namorado.

- E com direito a bis...

- Claro... – Jared sorriu aberto e se soltou do abraço, ajeitando a gravata. – Agora me deixa ir, amor... Assim que der eu te ligo.

O moreno deu um selinho em Jensen e saiu, deixando o loiro pensativo. Será que eles estavam prontos?

Jared havia sido promovido a editor chefe, do maior jornal local e havia se mudado há quatro anos para a casa de Jensen.

Não haviam se casado oficialmente, mas se consideravam como um casal há muito tempo.

Jensen era curador do museu de Laramie e eles vivam confortavelmente.

No começo, Jared procurava fazer tudo o que achava que Misha faria se estivesse em seu lugar, até que Jensen o chamou para uma conversa, explicando que queria que ele fosse o mesmo Jared de sempre, pois era aquele homem que o loiro amava.

Ele não queria que Jared fosse um novo Misha em sua vida, mas compreendia as incertezas e inseguranças de seu amor.

Jensen tinha noção que Jared se sentia responsável por ele e sabia que o moreno ainda sentia o peso dos pedidos do amigo, mas aos poucos, Jared foi relaxando, se esforçando para atender somente a um pedido. Fazer Jensen feliz e isso o moreno fazia como ninguém.

Eles sempre tiravam férias na mesma época, viajando, conhecendo novos lugares e aproveitando sua juventude.

Seu amor estava cada dia mais forte e eles estavam agora caminhando para dar mais um passo em seu relacionamento.

Na verdade era um sonho que Jared sempre alimentara e nunca achou que algum dia realizaria, mas quando contou a Jensen que havia chegado a hora e viu que o loiro ficou empolgado, ele decidiu que não esperaria muito tempo. Não queria esperar ficar velho demais para adotar uma criança. Queria ser um pai jovem e após um ano de entrevistas e com a ajuda de Michelle, uma amiga que era assistente social, eles finalmente conseguiram a autorização do juiz para a adoção.

Jared não queria um bebê. Queria uma criança já grandinha, na faixa dos quatro ou cinco anos e não se importava com o sexo.

A assistente social já havia levado eles a alguns orfanatos e eles haviam se encantado por algumas crianças, mas nenhuma ainda tinha tocado realmente seus corações.

Jared já havia preparado o quarto da criança, comprando somente o básico, pois deixaria para ela decidir qual seria o tema da decoração.

Jensen sempre o alertava para que não fosse um pai meloso, daqueles que fazem todas as vontades da criança e eles passavam horas rindo e imaginando como seriam quando finalmente fossem pais e sempre ao final da conversa, eles brincavam um com o outro, chegando a conclusão que Jensen seria o pai chato e Jared seria o pai legal.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Jensen estacionou em frente à casa de Misha e avistou Jared sentado na praça que havia perto da cada dele, com cara de bobo.

- O que está fazendo Jared? – O loiro perguntou dando um susto no amigo.

- Nada... Estou vendo as crianças brincarem.

- Você gosta de crianças? – Jensen se sentou ao lado do moreno.

- Adoro... Meu sonho é ser pai.

- Eu também gosto de crianças, mas nunca pensei nessa possibilidade... De ser pai... Sei lá, sabe?

- Pelo fato de você ser gay?

- Principalmente por isso, Jared... As pessoas são muito preconceituosas e...

- Mas hoje em dia é diferente, já vi vários casos de casais gays que adotaram e deram super certo.

- Acho que você seria um ótimo pai. – Jensen disse sorrindo.

- Sério?

- Sério! Se bem que eu acho que seu filho teria que disputar os brinquedos com você... – Jensen brincou fazendo Jared rir alto.

- Depois que eu me formar e me estabilizar, eu vou adotar uma criança, Jensen.

- Você ainda é novo, tem muito tempo pra pensar nisso.

- Eu quero ser pai e não avô, Jensen... – O moreno sorriu. - Quero ter energia pra rolar com meu filho na grama, depois de chegar do trabalho.

Jensen observava a expressão de Jared. O moreno olhava para algum lugar fixo e o loiro percebeu que ele estava visualizando a cena.

- E eu vou te apoiar Jared... No que precisar... Sempre... Sabe disso não é? – Jensen pôs a mão no ombro do amigo que o encarou.

- Eu sei Jensen... – Jared suspirou, sabia que seu real desejo nunca se concretizaria. Seu sonho era casar com Jensen e juntos adotarem uma criança, mas o moreno sabia que provavelmente isso nunca aconteceria.

- Jared? Jared! – Jensen o chamou o tirando de seus pensamentos.

- Que?

- Já vou, o Misha está me esperando.

- Tudo bem...

- Tchau.

- Tchau Jensen.

Jared observou o loiro entrar na casa, enquanto pensava, sentindo seu coração apertado. _"Quem sabe um dia, Jensen... Quem sabe um dia."_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

- Chegamos Jared... – Jensen estacionou o carro em frente a um orfanato que ficava do outro lado da cidade, quase na fronteira.

- É... Chegamos. – Jared suspirou pesadamente.

- Porque está tão nervoso assim, amor?

- Não sei Jensen... – O moreno estava suando literalmente. – Nem consegui dormir direito essa noite.

- Deve ser um sinal então...

- Tomara. – Ele riu.

Eles saíram do carro e tocaram a campainha, sendo recebidos pela senhora responsável pelo local.

- Bom dia! – A simpática mulher disse toda sorridente.

- Bom dia... Entramos em contato com a senhora por telefone... Não sei se a Michelle...

- Claro! Jared e Jensen, não é? A assistente já está aqui também... Vamos entrar?

Jared continuava nervoso e Jensen pegou em sua mão discretamente.

- Tudo bem? Podemos voltar outro dia e... – Jensen perguntou enquanto seguiam a mulher.

- Não, não... Está tudo bem, amor...

- Algumas crianças estão brincando no pátio. Nós separamos as maiores das menores, fiquem a vontade para conhecê-las e depois podemos ir até o berçário, se quiserem. Se precisarem de alguma coisa, estou aqui. - A senhora informou e eles foram em direção ao pátio, olhando para as crianças com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Após conversarem com algumas crianças e pedir informações sobre outras, Jared resolveu que já estava na hora de ir embora. Ele sabia que poderia estar sendo injusto com aquelas crianças, pois todas precisavam de carinho e de um lar, mas ele não poderia forçar seu coração a amar e ele sabia que quando encontrasse a criança certa, ele não teria a menor dúvida.

Jensen estava se despedindo da senhora e da assistente social quando reparou que Jared tinha o olhar fixo em um ponto.

- Que foi amor?

- Sra? – Jared se dirigiu a responsável pelo orfanato. - Aquele garotinho que está sentado ali, perto da árvore, brincando com uns bloquinhos de construção... Ele não estava aqui agora há pouco.

- Onde meu filho? – A senhora olhou em direção ao menino e sorriu. – Desculpe, ele devia estar lá dentro.

- Ele está há muito tempo aqui? – Jensen quis saber, notando o interesse de Jared pela criança.

- Ele foi deixado aqui com dias de vida, há quatro anos... A mãe dele era muito nova e não teve condições de ficar com ele. Foi muito triste... Ela não o registrou, claro, mas lhe deu um nome antes de ir... Querem conversar com ele?

- Podemos? – Jared perguntou.

- Claro...

Jensen e Jared se aproximaram do menino que levantou a cabeça e sorriu para eles.

Jared sentiu seu coração acelerar e ser tomado por um forte sentimento.

- Jensen... – O moreno segurou seu braço.

- Oi... – O loiro se abaixou na frente do menino e o cumprimentou, sentindo seu coração bater forte também.

- Oi... – A criança respondeu ainda sorrindo.

- O que você está fazendo? - Jared também se abaixou.

- Uma casa... – O menino respondeu.

- Está ficando muito bonita... – Jensen sorriu.

- Quer ajuda? – Jared perguntou e o menino balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Eles se sentaram e se juntaram a ele na _construção da casa_.

A responsável pelo orfanato observava de longe emocionada. Aquele menino era muito querido por todos. Era muito inteligente para sua idade e ela sempre sonhou com o dia em que fosse adotado por boas pessoas, que dariam um lar de verdade para ele.

Jared também estava muito emocionado, sentindo seu coração acelerado e olhou para Jensen, que entendeu que finalmente o moreno tinha encontrado o que estava procurando esse tempo todo. Ele também se sentia muito bem perto daquele menino, e já imaginava o pequeno correndo pela casa.

- Posso perguntar qual seu nome? – Jared olhou para a criança com carinho.

- Pode... – O menino respondeu de um jeito engraçado fazendo ambos rirem.

- Então... Qual é o seu nome? – Jensen perguntou e o menino, que tinha os cabelos pretos e os olhos incrivelmente azuis, sorriu novamente, respondendo bem devagar.

_"O Jared vai te fazer sorrir de novo. Eu sei disso. E um dia, vamos nos reunir de novo, os três." _

- Meu nome é Misha.

**FIM**


End file.
